


A Doggone Catastrophe 猫狗大战

by Gravityxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Avengers Tower, Cat Tony Stark, Comedy, Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, Humor, Indecent amouts of fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: 人们总是认为，如果多种不同形态的变形者工作生活都在一起，羽毛和绒毛一定会到处乱飞。但事实上，动物本能是很容易克服的。对Steve和Tony来说，他们人性的部分才是更难以应对的。人们总有刻板印象，认为猫和狗都会讨厌彼此的气味，但Steve从不这么觉得。猫就是猫的气味，除了Tony。Tony闻起来是甜的，像正在烤面包的厨房，像温暖舌尖的美味香料。他的气味有些时候闻起来更好，例如混了咖啡的香气时，在混了机油和金属的味道时，在染上幸福之时。





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Doggone Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573822) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



> 作者注：在这个世界里，由于Odin丢失的某个魔法物品在数个世纪前流落到地球上，每个人可以变成一种动物的形态。这件事只在故事中简略提了一下，你只需要了解这一点背景即可理解这个字面意义上的轻松小品文（Fluff，轻松向，直译为绒毛）。另外，所有人都住在复仇者大厦，包括在某个时间点被从九头蛇救出来的Bucky。  
> 

“喵，喵，喵呜喵呜。”

“停。”

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷呜。”

“你还有点自尊吗Tony？”

“喵嗷嗷呜。”

“好吧，好吧！我去行了吧。”

Clint挖了一大勺冰激凌说：“我以为你过了这么多年已经对这种战术免疫了。他才喵喵喵了五分钟。”

Tony把Rhodey向电梯拽去。“那是因为他也想去，他只是想找个放弃的借口。”

“我只是不想让你继续升级了。”Rhodey纠正他。

“切，好像你还没习惯对付我的升级行为似的。”Tony轻快地挥挥手，然后把手腕蹭上电梯门的边框，仿佛整个公共区域还没浸满他的气味。

Rhodey翻了个白眼。“这可不是什么值得骄傲的事儿。”

“关于你的任何事我都会感到骄傲，小羽毛。”Tony一边说，一遍把Rhodey拉进电梯，洋洋得意地对Clint挥挥手。

电梯门关上的时候他们都听到了Clint的咕哝。“猫啊……怎么都这么奇怪呢？”

开车的一路基本上就是Rhodey抱怨个不停，Tony把音乐声调大这样他就能假装听不到抱怨。当他们到达目的地的时候，AC/DC乐队的《Cold Hearted Man》正在车窗里咆哮，Rhodey都在跟着音乐节奏敲手指打节拍了，表面上却还假装生气。他骗不了Tony，经过多年的友谊，他们对彼此的小计谋都太了解了。Tony把胳膊甩上Rhodey的肩膀，走进贾维茨会展中心的时候还在Rhodey的背上蹭了蹭手腕。

“别生气了，你知道你最后会玩得很开心，你最喜欢车展了。”Tony说，Rhodey因为标记气味的行为瞪了他一眼，他只好把手放下来。

他们都在入口处停了一下，环顾这个宽敞、高大的空间，这里从头到尾都展示着漂亮的车，各个年龄层次的人们走来走去。巨大的LED灯写着汽车牌子，争抢人们的视线，还有各种形式的交互式展览，可供家庭游玩，包括虚拟现实装置和可由小孩子在一个迷你车道上驾驶的小型汽车。穿着考究的发言人和迷人的车模在车子旁徘徊，将自己的车展示给游客与记者。人们凝视着车前盖打开的车上的引擎，很多人趴进车里去观察，还有更多数不清的人在自拍。

Tony爱死了这个。有的是提供给富贵名流的私人车展，这种私下的活动里，想展示什么的人们在各种离谱的车前列队，一边喝香槟一边努力在花钱的艺术上打败对方。但Tony讨厌这种活动，总觉得这些“非常重要的人”和车子一样在被展览。而在这么乱糟糟的人群里，在纽约国际车展的中心，他感到自己和其他上千人也没有什么区别。当然，他会被认出来，他也有可能会被要求拍照或签名，但在这样的地方，人们比平时更有可能直接从你身边走过。他们来这只是为了看车，而不是为了看Tony Stark。

就连Rhodey恼怒的表象也在满眼的闪亮汽车下融化了，他用生气的话作为给Tony迟到的答复：“我是喜欢车展，可是我不喜欢和你一起来车展。”

Tony把Rhodey手腕上的羽毛拍回去，试图安抚他。“我真的不明白你为什么要说这么伤人的话。”Tony说，一点也不像受伤了，“我是车展上最有趣的人了。”

“只有你会把和销售人员争吵谎报参数的事或者他们不承认自己设计上的缺陷的事当成有趣。你还会改装任何你买到的车，导致我坐在一辆我认为很正常的车里，直到你把车开到湖里只为了展示新的潜水功能，还没有预警。”

抱怨快结束的时候，Rhodey斜视了Tony一眼，脖子周围的小片棕色羽毛由于想起了Tony扔给他的那个惊喜而张开。一个兔子变形者躲闪着跑开了，鼻子疯狂地抽动着。每个人会有自己动物形态的一部分特征，Rhodey可见的部分只有他脖颈和手腕周围的羽毛，这些现在正看起来乱乱的。Tony叹了口气，伸手触碰Rhodey的脖子，然而手被拍了下来。

“你吓到那些小兔子了，小鸟软糖。”Tony温和地说，带着他走出蜂拥的人群，眼睛寻找着他俩都会觉得有趣的车。

Rhodey翻了个白眼，努力让羽毛平静下来。“还记得那只在MIT踢了你的蛋一脚的兔子吗？”

Tony瑟缩了。“是啊，我记得，所以我才让你别吓到他们。那些混蛋紧张的时候可真能踢人啊。”

“没有山羊厉害。”Rhodey指出，愉快地想起了什么。他扭头去欣赏一辆银色的雪佛兰克尔维特GS。

“你一定要提这件事吗？”Tony抱怨，“山羊变形者和鹅一样，是家养型在遇到危险和未知时可匹敌野生型的典型论据。别人都以为Bruce在变成Hulk之后才会很危险，但他可是个山羊变形者啊。他们都不知道他一直都很危险又愤怒。”

Tony知道他又有刻板印象了，即使他在开玩笑。他非常清楚家养型和野生型之间的界限有多么模糊，有多大的灰色地带。但总有人确实认为，你可以从一个人是家养动物还是野生动物的变形者上看出他的性格，不管家养和野生的标准有多随意。有这种想法的人都没见过像Bruce Banner一样的人，有家养型的山羊形态，却又是愤怒控制问题的典型。

“只有落后的混蛋才会这么想。”Rhodey说，友好地撞了下Tony的肩膀，只有少数人知道这对Tony来说有多亲密，他是其中之一。但Tony今天不想细想这个。看起来Rhodey终于放下了他刚才的小小不快，这很好，他们现在可以去找点乐子了。

Tony耸耸肩。“确实，只可惜现在世上还是有很多这样的人。”他停下来，想换个话题，在目光落到近处的一个展览时振奋起来。“喔，他们似乎有科尼塞克Agera RS，不赖，我们去试试座位，我想看看顶棚是怎么拆卸的。”

这辆磨砂黑的科尼塞克底盘很低，线条流畅，但体型很大，像肌肉发达的猎豹。这值得一次细致、缓慢的检查，尽管Tony在欣赏它优雅的线条时努力释放出不感兴趣的信号。那个售货员，叫George还是什么来着，从以前的车展中已经对他们很熟悉了，他基本上没有来碍事。Tony在车边低身徘徊，Rhodey鼓捣着车里的按钮，仿佛他在飞机上准备起飞。他们试完了座位，正要从车里出来时，一个熟悉的气味飘来。

“Tony，嘿。”

他抬起头，正撞上Steve Rogers明亮的目光。

Tony差点一头摔出车外。他踉跄了两下，迅速恢复原状，像无事发生一样抚平夹克。

“嘿Steve，我不知道你也来车展了。”Tony用他能聚集起的最大程度的平静说。

Steve身边的Sam说：“是啊，我们也完全不知道你们来了。”

Tony因为这奇怪的语气看了他一眼。“所以？”

Steve突然插嘴：“对，我完全不知道你会来，真是个惊喜。这车不错，你喜欢吗？”

“还行吧。”Tony耸耸肩，看都没看车。

Steve笑了。“这就是说很喜欢。”

该死，Steve最近太容易明白他的意思了。

不管怎样，Tony打算直接一笑了之。“太黑了，比起钢铁侠更适合蝙蝠侠，所以我还得考虑考虑。你呢，你注意到哪辆车了吗？我还以为你更偏好摩托车呢。”

“说得好像你不是蝙蝠侠的粉丝似的。”Rhodey咕哝，Tony只装作选择性耳聋。

Steve没有多说什么，但浅金色的尾巴在他说话时愉快地摇晃着。“是啊，你知道的。我只是好奇现在那些时髦好看的新车都是什么样的。”

“啊不行，你的‘苍天大地老天爷啊我只是只布鲁克林的大眼睛纯洁小狗狗’招数对我已经不管用了。”Tony说，对他挥挥手指。

“我想我从没说过苍天大地老天爷这句话。”Steve大笑着说。

“你只是没说出口而已。”Tony说话时嗅了一下。

这一嗅，带来了清晰的Steve和Sam的气味。还有Sam留在Steve身上的气味。虽然不强，也不是领地宣言，但这是那种花很长时间待在一起的人才会有的气味。Tony暗金色的耳朵抽动了一下，差点就耷拉下来，但他强迫耳朵不动。然而他忍不住伸出手——他知道这非常刻意但他停不下来——张开手掌蹭上Steve的肩膀，然后又把手拽到他的胸膛上拍了两下，仿佛这样就能显得随意一点。

“那，呃，我们去哪里走走吗？”Tony说，没有在意这其实毫无关联。

Tony走开了，Steve迅速迈步跟上，浅金色的耳朵向前竖起，尾巴极快地向两边摆动，好像要用屁股起飞一样。Steve很少在公共场合表现得这么愉快，但他看上去也很好。可能他今天真的很期待能观赏到闪亮亮的新车。Tony因为这个意想不到的愉快陪伴笑了起来，又迅速藏起笑容，在他们快速前行的时候和Steve摩擦着肩膀。

“所以你们真的不知道我们也来了？”Rhodey在他们身后问Sam。

“这完全是个惊喜。”Sam语气平板，“根本不可能有人告诉我们你们来了。”

这个对话很奇怪，但Tony的注意力全在如何偶尔用肩膀擦过Steve的还要假装他不是故意这么做的。哈，Sam，带着你的鸟类气味看这招。

他们最后也只是在车展里闲逛，没有特别去看哪样东西，但回到了那辆科尼塞克那儿几次。Steve对部分车的最高速度表现出了一点兴趣，因为他也算是街头的飙车狂热者，但另一方面，他似乎只和Tony聊天就很开心了。在他们身后，Sam和Rhodey已经远远落下了，他们在讨论双方都看得很认真的《丑闻》

一边假装在观赏一辆闪闪发光的红色阿斯顿马丁“战神”，Tony看着Steve假装对一个售货员产生了兴趣，这个人显然对自己正和美国队长说话这件事感到震惊不已。这个推销员长篇大论的说着话，脖子和手腕周围的羽毛上下翻飞，本能地展示着自己的的华丽羽毛。蓝绿色的羽毛在阳光下五彩斑斓，非常引人注目，Tony不得不强迫尾巴保持不动，才能隐藏自己对这种冲着Steve来的公然炫耀行为的愤怒。我的，他的本能嘶声说，但他无视了，这只能让他茫然地盯着战神的引擎盖内侧。这种公共场合里明显表示兴趣的方式并不新奇，他也该习惯了。他们没人费心乔装打扮，在过去的一小时里也已经吸引了一些好奇的目光和不那么隐蔽的拍照。调情总会随之而来，他也只能忍气吞声。

Tony没有选择字面意义上的嘶声发怒，而是决定进行他最喜欢的习惯之一：一边观察Steve，一边假装没有在观察Steve。Tony一直觉得很有趣的是，Steve在公共场合总是表现得克制又冷淡，这对犬类变形者来说很少见。他柔软的金色耳朵表现出警惕，尾巴因自信而举高，但他在对话时没有摇尾巴，笑容也基本上是礼貌性的微笑。然而当他转向Tony时，比如现在，那双蓝眼睛里仍然闪烁着熟悉的幽默。啊该死，等下，那一般都是不好的预兆——

“天啊，我都不确定我真的明白了这些名词术语。”Steve说，耳朵垂下了一点，好像这些让他很困惑，好像他没有在车库里花了大把时间在Tony找来让他修复的那辆科迈罗1967的引擎盖下敲敲打打[注]。“但我的朋友Tony肯定有兴趣了解全部的细节。”  
注：这个梗相信大家都知道……唐尼在拍摄复联3期间送给了CE一辆改装为美国队长主题的1967年的科迈罗。

“噢，噢，Stark先生，当然了。”售货员开始了。当他看向Tony时眼睛亮了起来，他沉浸在美国队长带来的眩晕感中，刚刚一直没有真正注意到他的存在。

Tony眯起眼睛，透过蓝色墨镜看向Steve，他现在成了售货员的新目标了，这个人刚刚意识到他得到了一个宝贵的机会：把阿斯顿马丁——可能不止一辆——卖给世界上最有钱的人之一。

当Tony熟练地从这套销售员说辞中脱身时，他们已经找不到Sam和Rhodey了，没有Tony在一旁批判他们喜欢的暴力跑车，他们大概能玩得更开心。

“吃午饭吗？”Steve问，一脸无辜。

Tony缓缓甩着尾巴，佯装恼怒。“我知道你刚刚做了什么。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“明天的头条新闻会是《美国队长公然坑害钢铁侠》。”Tony说，一边用手指比出引号一边穿过人群。

“他们会说我是事出有因的。”Steve严肃地说。

这让Tony大笑一声，摇了摇头。“无耻，太无耻了。你的粉丝会怎么想啊？”

Steve歪头想了想，然后说：“我真正的朋友会明白，这种情况就该找钢铁侠帮忙的。”

奉承话对Steve绝对有用，因为现在Tony已经想对这些话发出幸福的咕噜声了。他压下一个兴奋的笑，只翘了下嘴角，罕见地表现了克制。“就为这个，你一定要让我请你吃午饭。我们要去吃很贵的菜，看不出原料，还只能小份小份地上。”

“太残酷了，铁皮人。”Steve叹着气说。

但Tony注意到Steve的尾巴又轻快地摇了起来，这种原本在公共场合很少见的景象最近越来越多了。Tony愉快地笑了，用嘴唇包住尖牙。“你会吃完那些昂贵的食物，还会热爱这每一分每一秒。”

他伸手覆上Steve的手肘，悄悄地摩擦着自己的手腕，同时拉着他向前。他的尾巴兴奋地摇起来，只因为接下来的一天他都会与Steve在外面渡过了。

#####

他们离开车展时只能再次分开，因为Tony的车只有两个座位——一辆双开门的阿尔法罗密欧4C，他不是很喜欢这辆车，开它只是为了听Rhodey抱怨空间太小——所以他没法载Steve和Sam回去。Steve只是耸了耸肩说，他们也有他们的交通工具。当Tony和Rhodey走出大门时，Rhodey的羽毛还是乱糟糟的，因为他和Sam在讨论部队里新来的什么将军以及他适不适合这个位子。Tony在该出声的时候适时附和，但他主要还是在想Steve午餐时的样子。这时有个孩子来找他要签名，脸上带着看到惊喜的快乐。他们愉快地交谈了一下，他在餐巾纸上画了这个男孩拿着美国队长的盾牌的小图画，然后在上面签名。这个场景珍贵到语言难以描述。

当他们走进大厦的公共区域时，Rhodey还在抱怨Sam的错误观点。这一块基本上是空的，只有Natasha懒懒地躺在落地窗前的长椅上，享受着阳光。她慵懒地抬起头。

“和Sam吵架了？”她从听到的话里总结。

Rhodey和Sam相处的非常好，联系紧密，因为他们都有猛禽类的动物形态和想飞就飞的能力。但有些时候，他们对军队的不同观点会偶尔引起激烈的争论。现在大家都习惯了。

Rhodey滑进扶手椅，说：“他搞错了，像往常一样。”

“那是自然。”Natasha戏弄的语气表明她一丁点儿也不信。

“你都不知道我们在争论什么。”Rhodey斜了她一眼指出。

“那也是他错了。”Natasha严肃地说，脚踝交叉，仿佛自己正处于海滩上。

Rhodey摇了摇头但笑了，显然接受了自己被微微嘲笑了的事实。“他绝对是错了。他的呼号都不对，还能懂什么呢？”这是Rhodey和Sam之间的一个平常的玩笑，Sam的呼号是根据EXO-7 猎鹰战衣的名字起的，这显然会给他带来身份认同问题，因为他都不是猎鹰变形者。

Tony从昨天起就没有见过Natasha了，所以他缓缓接近她，给了她足够的预警，然后在走过时轻轻拉住了Natasha的前臂。她笑了，迎上前接受他的触碰。他在前往公共厨房的时候听到了电梯的声音。

电梯门刚刚打开几英寸，一只苍鹰就从里面俯冲而下，直冲向沙发，翅膀转动的方式对不了解苍鹰名声的人来说几乎是不可能的。一片模糊的羽毛和动作中，人形的Sam落在了沙发上，他的变形速度快到人眼无法捕捉，即使将刚刚的场景录下来再回放，能看到的也只会有一团彩色的闪光，然后一只俯冲的鸟就变成了一个人。所有变形过程都是不可见的，只会有一个形态消失，然后另一个形态出现，不论大小相差多么悬殊，而且所有的衣服和随身物品在变成人形时都会恢复。80年代有过许多对口袋维度[注]的研究，但没能成功复制变形的结果，科学家们现在怀疑这是由于阿斯加德的魔法在数个世纪前席卷地球导致的。  
注：pocket dimensions，没查到太多资料，译名是我起的，就是非常小，几乎不可察觉的空间维度，大概可以理解为四次元口袋？

通向楼梯的门砰地一声打开，Sam坐在沙发上笑了。Steve滑了进来。

完全变成大狗的形态时，Steve的外表非常壮观。他比一般的狗或狼体型要大得多，体态棱角分明，线条粗犷。他全身的皮毛都是缎子般的浅金色，比他人形时的发色要浅。Steve经常开玩笑说他从头到尾都是条杂种狗，但Tony觉得他美极了，像另一个世界来的金色生物。

然而现在这个时刻，大狗形态的Steve看起来就很可笑了。他从楼梯猛冲而来，险些撞到沙发上。JARVIS一定为了他这个戏剧性的入场预先打开了门。由于无法减弱动量，Steve选择了直接跳到沙发上，正跳到Sam身上。

“哈，攻击我也没用，你输了！”Sam大喊，试图把Steve推下去。

Steve巨大的爪子踩Sam身上，无视了他的怒吼，从沙发的另一侧跳了下去。他在Tony面前停下，气喘吁吁地张开嘴笑着，蓝眼睛里闪着快活的光。他的尾巴摇得飞快，身体语言散发出在Stark大厦外很少见的放松与轻快的气氛。

Tony要很努力才能不回以微笑，他只扬起了眉毛。“你们所谓别的交通工具，就是自己的动物形态？你当真和Sam赛跑回大厦了吗？”

Steve歪了歪头，吠了一声当做回答，看起来完全不知悔改。

真是蠢死了，因为任何陆地上的动物，不管有多快，都不可能快过飞行的鸟类变形者，尤其是Sam的苍鹰形态，在城市里他能够飞过任何障碍。在人形状态，Steve总能把Sam抛在身后，但当他们披上羽毛和皮毛，Sam在都市中就是无敌的。Steve没有落后Sam太多是他血清带来的超人速度和耐力的证明，他一定要跳过很多障碍，甚至很多人，才能勉强跟上。

想到Steve和Sam在城里用大狗和苍鹰形态狂奔赛跑，Tony确实感受到了一丝痛苦的嫉妒，他们能这么坦然地用动物形态活动，他却只在Pepper，Rhodey和Happy面前变形过。但是看着Steve嘴巴大张，气喘吁吁的快乐，这点嫉妒只存在了一小下，没人能看着这张脸还心情低落。Tony努力控制自己不要去揉Steve竖起的头，只为了能让他在大狗形态里笑得更开心。

空气似乎发出噗的一声，眨眼间，人形的Steve就站在那儿了。Steve在笑，尾巴轻轻摇摆。

“这次我差点儿就赢了。”他说，得意洋洋地用尾巴甩了Sam——他还在沙发上——的肩膀一下。Sam抓住他的尾巴，掐了一下尾巴尖作为回敬，Steve直接无视了。

Tony嘴角抽动了一下，他仍然朝着厨房走去，向身后大喊：“如果你让我给你的靴子按上冲击光束，你不用变形都有希望赢。”

“打赌我还是会赢。”Sam插嘴。

“听起来你们这群男孩今天玩得不错。”Natasha从长椅上说。

Steve回答：“确实很好。”Tony都能想象出他说这话时的笑容和竖起的耳朵。

“每个人都买了新车？”她笑道。

Rhodey咯咯笑了。“我们成功转移了Tony的注意力。”

Tony低声抱怨着，溜进了厨房，无视了客厅里的对话。Steve跟来了，尾巴缓缓摇晃。Tony用了全部力量才没有让视线一直跟随着那条毛茸茸的浅金色尾巴，没有扑上去咬一口。这不是什么得体的行为，不该出现在教养良好的猫身上。

教养良好。哈！要是让他们知道了。

Tony走到咖啡机旁，用肩膀蹭了蹭，因为他的气味被Clint掩盖住了，这简直不可接受。咖啡机是他的。

然后他走向冰箱，拿出了一杯早上做好的水果和蔬菜的混合果汁。

“来一杯吗？”Tony问，表现的很冷漠，因为他完全没有在想“拿着，我给你的食物，拿着，拿着，快喝，快喝，快吃。”

“噢，我更想要一杯牛奶而不是青草汁。”Steve笑道。

虽然Tony很喜欢Steve和他打趣，但他的尾巴还是恼怒地抽动了一下，因为Steve不想要他给他做的食物。Tony压下想继续坚持的冲动——因为他是控制本能的专家，非常感谢——然后耸了耸肩。

“你不懂自己错过了什么。”Tony说，“我以为狗会偶尔吃草的。”

“我想大麻尝起来还不错。”Steve说，引起Tony一阵大笑。

Tony恢复了好心情，递给Steve一杯牛奶，拿着自己的蔬菜水果汁坐在了椅子上。“你没抽过大麻，别骗我了。”

“谁说我抽过了？”Steve说，表面完全镇定，除了他的尾巴还在椅子后晃来晃去。

“神奇的棕色小蛋糕？不可能吧。”Tony瞪大了眼睛。

“神盾局的派对以前可是很疯狂的。”

Tony挑起了一边眉毛，耳朵转了转。“现在我后悔没有接受过Fury的邀请了。”

Steve举起牛奶喝了长长的一口。Tony利用这个机会观察了他一会，让自己的眼睛逗留在Steve的柔软的金发上，他在阳光中仿佛在发光。他大大的狗耳朵折了起来，但也向前立着，表明他很平静但也在保持警惕。他双耳的金色很浅，在光线下几乎是银色的，看起来非常顺滑，有长簇的绒毛和柔和的粉色内里。Tony想摸一摸，从尖端揉到连接头发的地方，他想挠一挠他的耳朵后侧，也许他会因此被Steve踢一脚，被抱怨几句……

Tony撞上了Steve的视线，意识到自己被抓个正着。Steve的尾巴还在摇，他的眼睛因为被玻璃杯挡住的笑容皱起来了，所以他至少没有因为Tony奇怪的注视而生气。Tony的视线向下移到了自己的饮料上，他喝了一口，假装无事发生。他的脸颊有点热，尾巴也因为突然的激动摇了起来，但他努力控制不要有别的反应。

“所以你的新车什么时候能送过来？”Steve问。

Tony最后还是买了那辆科尼塞克，但他打算给这辆车来个彻底的改造。Rhodey乘坐这辆车时会有一个新惊喜的。

“大概一天吧。”Tony说，因为很快就能拿到这辆优美的车而感到愉快。

“你知道，我其实不太明白为什么你要买车。你大概能自己做出比那个车展上所有卖品都好得多的车。”Steve指出。

Tony笑了，沉浸在这赞美之中。他无意识地用手蹭了蹭桌子的表面。“我喜欢测试他们的引擎，然后我还喜欢自己改造他们的引擎。有时候我只是喜欢车的外形。创造一辆车会需要一些我没法制造的艺术天分。”

“现在我知道这不是事实了。”Steve的眉间有一点皱纹，他的耳朵耷拉了一点。

“我不像你，你才是艺术家。从零开始的话我就只能做这么多了，而且我经常做过火。”Tony浅笑着说。

“你也是个艺术家，即使你没意识到。只有艺术家才能创造出钢铁侠。那些线条，将所有部分完美组合在一起的方式，即美丽又高效的流线型，只有真正的艺术家才能想出这些。你工作间里的那些全息影像图就像不断变化的3D艺术品。”

Tony看着他，眼睛睁大。然后他说：“Mrp[注]。”  
注：这个拟声词我不太确定该怎么翻译，大概可以理解为猫咪表示满意的声音？请懂的GN指教。

这个脱口而出的声音吓到了Tony，他整个人都尴尬地激灵了一下，尾巴绷得紧紧的，以防又出现什么无意识的反应。Steve的眼睛也瞪得一样大，然后他愉快地笑了，耳朵竖起。

“Mrp，是吗？”Steve说，“我就把这当同意了。”

Tony对他怒目而视，耳朵因为恼怒和尴尬耷拉了下来。“闭嘴。”

“你难道不是想说‘mrp mrp mrp’？”

Tony喝完了剩下的饮料，用流畅的动作站起来。“因为这个，你要去洗我的杯子。”

Steve对他敬了个礼。“保证完成任务，Mrp长官。我知道你讨厌我们在厨房留一堆烂摊子。”

该死，他确实讨厌他们在厨房留一堆烂摊子。

“交给你了，大兵。”Tony说，努力让声音更官方一些。从Steve摇摆的尾巴和笑容来看，这完全没有作用。

Tony大步走出了厨房。

如果他忍不住在离开时又蹭了蹭Steve的肩膀，如果Steve也迎上了他的触碰，那都是因为Steve坐得离门太近了。这完全不是Tony的错，也没有任何意义。完全没有。

还有，如果他之后嗅了嗅蹭过Steve肩膀的手臂，享受了一会儿他们混合的气味，那也全是因为好奇。因为他是只猫，就是这样。


	2. Tony

当Steve和Tony刚认识的时候，他们相处的很不好。他们从一开始就摩擦不断，最小的交流都会紧张得让脖子上的毛都竖起来。Tony之前把这归结为猫类变形者和犬类变形者在努力合作时的本能反应，他们在学习如何克服彼此的不同、避免双方的痛处。这其实也不是很让人惊讶，因为Tony和很多人都处不来，不管他们是什么动物形态。而且Tony一直期待着能见到父亲称赞个不停、比起自己的儿子他显然更喜欢的那个美国队长，这大概也没什么帮助。

所以Tony直冲到了Stuttgart的现场，期待着一个热情、友好的Steve，他会有大大的微笑，还会摇着尾巴打招呼，因为就像父亲说过的，美国队长就是那么善良和纯粹。然而他得到的只有一个皱眉，和一个克制、警惕的目光，没有一丝微笑。这算什么犬类变形者啊？Tony抛出几个笑话，得到的却是被踩了尾巴一样的反应。从那时候起他们之间就一直绒毛乱飞了，他们俩的斗争就像……呃，猫狗大战一样。

Tony是听着美国队长的故事长大的，Steve一点儿也不像他想象中的样子。他不是有无尽乐观精神的高尚犬类变形者，他不会散发阳光或愚蠢的爱国主义，也不会对批评美国的人龇牙怒吼，更不会走到哪儿都发表一通惊人又励志的演讲。现在Tony明白了，他不可能做这些事，因为没有人类能活几十年都是一个被神化了的传奇。相反，Steve很聪明，有时候还有点坏，他很幽默，嘴也很能说。当他需要做战前动员的时候，讲话都很短，有时激励人心，有时是荒谬的顽强。噢，他有时也像别人一样自以为是，但他总会尽最大努力遵循自己的原则。他会皱眉，他有时会对身边的人提出非常高的要求，但他有无尽的共情心和无限的原谅能力，他会给别人第二个，第三个，甚至第四个机会。

现在Steve已经没有那么克制自我了，他不会把所有的挣扎都深深埋在心底。当然了，有时候他还是会陷进去，用蓝眼睛筑起一道墙，看着全世界经过而他却不属于其中，但他的朋友们会把他拉出来，甚至Tony也可以。可能有时候，只有Tony可以。Steve在公共场合可能还是一个克制内敛的犬类变形者，但在复仇者大厦生活了两年后，很多事情都已经改变了。Steve和Tony还是会偶尔打架，但基本上都是为了好玩。现在Tony走进房间时，总会看到Steve蓝眼睛闪亮亮地摇着尾巴。

最近，他们可以不发生冲突地相处了，虽然似乎还存留了一点不太一样的张力。或者这只是Tony一厢情愿的想法罢了。

当他们刚刚认识的时候，Tony从未想过能有一天，他会自愿在Steve的画室里打盹[注]。他大声宣称，这儿大厦里是打盹最舒服的地方，因为这儿的阳光最好，这是确实是实话，因为这个房间设计的位置就是为了让Steve绘画时能有最好的光线。Tony还有没提到的原因，那就是Steve每次见到Tony溜达进画室时总会露出惊讶又喜悦的笑，这比任何阳光都明亮，这种纯粹的喜悦能让Tony感到炫目，比日光更温暖。尽管他有猫科动物的习性，但他脑子里嗡嗡个不停的想法和与此相反的需求总会让他睡不好觉。然而，Steve画室里的温暖，加上满屋子都是的Steve的气味，还有颜料淡淡的味道——专为敏感的鼻子设计——总能让Tony平静下来，轻易在窗台旁铺了厚垫子的长椅上熟睡。  
注：原文是taking cat naps，像猫咪一样打盹！

在其他时候，当Tony在楼下的工作间当他的天才猫——他自己说的——Steve会来找他。表面上，他是来谈论训练、团队合作和战斗策略，但大部分时候，他们最后都会天南海北地聊起来。Tony谈起科研上的突破和JARVIS在网上新发明的表情包，Steve说到现在的政治动向和他画的复仇者像大战反派一样大战电器的小漫画，最新的一篇是Clint大战烤面包机，不知为何非常可爱而且好笑。Tony会进行一些天才的突破性研究——他总是这样——Steve会画些素描，或和DUM-E玩抛接球，他们还会聊到Tony在MIT和Steve在艺术学校的日子，以及他们以前搞过的恶作剧。

还有些时候，他们不会说什么话，比如现在。Tony刚刚完成了一些不能丢给机器做的细致工作，他直起身来，发现他们已经安静了十分钟。他转身发现Steve躺在他的沙发上，头歪向一侧，已经睡着了。哼嗯，Tony从没见过Steve这样在外面睡着，他一般不会放松到能在周围打盹的程度。

Tony光着脚，轻轻走过去，站在沙发边上看着Steve平静的面容。他的嘴微微张开，粉色的唇间发出轻微的呼噜声，嘴角上有非常小的一点口水痕。最可怕的是，Tony觉得即使这样他也很可爱。流口水的小狗，天啊。Tony想闻闻Steve张开的嘴，闻闻他的呼吸，这样他就能知道他最近吃了什么。他想摸一摸他直挺挺的鼻梁，感受他下巴的角度。Steve缎子一样的金发和放松的软耳朵让Tony手痒到想拍一拍。Steve的睫毛又黑又厚，在眼睑上颤动，他想象自己轻轻抚上去。

但他只是看着Steve就满足了。

在盯了他好几分钟，完全变成只令人毛骨悚然的猫之后，Tony发现他忍不住了。Steve舒服地睡着的模样太诱人了，他根本做不到。他肯定很温暖，因为Steve身上总是很热。这话不止一个意思[注]。Tony发现他正在一点点靠近，直到自己也无意识地爬上了沙发，像羽毛一样轻地躺下了。Steve微微转身，但只是更朝向Tony了。如果Tony也蜷在这里打个盹，也不会有什么坏处吧？他是一只猫，这是他的沙发，Steve又不会因为他在自己的沙发上打盹就责怪他。这就是猫咪会做的事。  
注：hot，可翻译为热或性感。

另外，如果Tony把头稍微靠在Steve的肩膀上，在Steve温暖的、阳光一般的气味中呼吸，那也没人会知道。

一段时间，相当一段时间之后，当Tony缓缓醒来，他发现自己正在满意地发出咕噜声。一阵稳定的、低沉的声音从胸膛深处打着卷儿冒出来，他的手愉快地一张一合。他在咕噜咕噜地叫并不奇怪，他很暖和，睡得很好，还很安全。代表着家和安全的美好气味包裹着他，他很幸福，仅仅躺在这里半睡半醒就很满足了。咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。

然后他听到了一点声音，短促的呼吸声，然后意识到有什么东西把他从舒适的小睡中引了出来。这是什么？他不情愿地撬开眼皮，透过眼缝向外看。

他刚刚在一团舒适的温暖中打了个盹，还咕噜咕噜地叫着。他终于看清了他正压着什么，他的脸几乎正朝向一个穿着白色棉质衣服的肩膀。

Steve。

哎呀，他正蜷在Steve身上，脸基本上埋进了Steve的胳膊，腿搭在身下的沙发上。而且他的手，他的手捏在Steve的大腿上，满意地捏紧又放开，像揉面团一样揉着这条肌肉发达的腿。他的爪子有几次掐进了腿上的牛仔布料，这肯定很不舒服，虽然Tony没闻到血味儿。哎呀呀。

那声短促的呼吸肯定就是……Steve。

Tony缓缓放松了Steve腿上的手——他的腿真是肌肉发达得不可思议，Tony捏得有点靠上，都快到胯部了，靠——然后把手拿开了。之后他伸直身体，长长地伸了个懒腰。他知道自己的脸红了，他的咕噜声早就停了下来，尾巴也在焦虑地摇摆。但他会假装什么都没有发生，因为应对这种事情的唯一方法就是完全否认。最后Tony终于看向Steve的脸。

Tony在努力和自己的尴尬斗争，Steve的脸也像烧着了一样，耳朵紧贴着头皮，手放在大腿边上，好像在努力保持不动。Tony压下心里的羞愧。

“你该叫醒我的，我弄疼你了。”Tony小声说，努力让这听起来像在责备Steve。

“你没弄疼我。”Steve急忙说，眼睛转过来真诚地看着Tony。“我只是……我没想到醒来会看到这个。你发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，这很……我很喜欢。你听起来很开心。”

羞耻的感觉被温暖和幸福冲走了。Steve喜欢Tony咕噜的叫声。他喜欢让Tony感到开心。但是与他的天性相反，Tony忍不住躲开了视线，感觉幸福的温暖染上了一丝尴尬。他的尖耳都觉得很温暖。真可笑，猫可不会脸红。

“你简直像个加热器，而且你的超级士兵肩膀也是超人类的舒服。”Tony说，努力保持轻快，“不管怎样，现在我们都醒了，你想喝点儿咖啡吗？我要去弄点儿咖啡。下面这里的已经喝完了，但我可以去楼上拿点儿。”

Tony用一种只有猫能做到的方式从沙发上滑下来，向门走去，走到一半时Steve叫住了他：“等下，Tony。”

但Tony动作很快，他还没来得及听清Steve的话就已经进到了电梯门的另一边。他用手紧紧捂住滚烫的毛绒耳朵，想用意志力让脸红褪下去。天啊，太尴尬了。他只是被Steve的话惊讶到了，就是这样。他只是需要一点空间，一点属于自己的时间。他会拿上咖啡，然后他就能假装完全镇静和平了。很好，这个计划很好。

然而当他走进厨房，就陷入了另一个两难境地。这个问题很讨厌，发生的原因仅仅是因为房子里的那些愚蠢的高个子总喜欢把常用的杯子放在最高的架子上。Tony一边在柜台上蹭着手腕，一边盯着自己够不到的杯子。

他肯定能解决这个的，没关系。这是每只猫都能做到的事，但显然只有他这种猫不行。但他会克服的。

Tony把一条腿的膝盖搭在柜台上，手伸向最高的架子，这时Steve走了进来。那个气味，那个脚步声，只可能是Steve。虽然Steve还没有开口说话，但Tony突然间意识到了他的模样有多蠢，半个身体在柜台上，堪堪保持着平衡，一只笨拙的猫。在他那个情况下，突然紧张起来绝对是糟糕的举动，可他还是这么做了。

他摔下了柜台。

一阵慌乱的动作中，突然间Steve就出现了，可是Tony还在半空中翻滚，所以Tony既没有双脚落地，Steve也没能接住他，他们四肢交缠着撞在了一起。

当他们终于不动了之后，Steve在地上，Tony在他身上，头枕着他的胸。Steve小小地呻吟了一下，大概是因为疼痛。Tony叹了口气，深呼吸，想说点儿什么。不论他说什么，都该是诙谐的、化解尴尬的话，只是当他深呼吸时，他闻到了他们混在一起的气味，因为他们刚刚一起睡了一会儿。突然间，Tony被一阵幸福快乐的感觉所淹没，禁不住开始在Steve的胸前蹭起了脸颊，只为了标记上那个代表我的我的我的的气味。感受到Steve的胳膊环上了他的腰并收紧，Tony又想发出咕噜声了因为这简直就是恩赐。他沉浸在Steve的T恤的绵软布料里，他们的气味缠绕得更加紧密。

大概持续了十秒钟后，Tony的人类大脑终于冲了过来，猛踢他的动物大脑，大叫着“撤退，撤退！”，用肾上腺素冲走了甜美的多巴胺。随着高级思维的复苏和动物本能的后撤，Tony意识到他如此公然地标记Steve的行为已经完全越线了。这个意识让他想扭动着后退藏起来，但他强迫自己冷静，强迫自己优雅地起身离开。他用手理了理头发，把它弄平整，然后伸手把Steve拉起来。幸好，Steve看起来完全正常，他站起身来，一直拉着Tony的手。实际上，Steve还在冲他笑着，蓝眼睛很友好，尾巴迷人地摇着。上帝啊，现在空气中都是他们混合了的气味，Steve的友善又这么明显，Tony又几乎忍不住要凑上前去拍一拍Steve傻乎乎的耳朵了。他的手已经举了起来……

在门边上，Clint说：“我从来没见过像你这么不会爬高的猫。”

Steve和Tony听到声音都吓得跳开了，他们都没发现他进了厨房。

Steve翻了个白眼，耳朵耷拉了一点。“你又有刻板印象了，Clint。”

“我只是在说实话。”Clint指出。

Tony转身背对着Clint，背上的毛都要竖起来了。他盯着架子，有人把他最喜欢的钢铁侠马克杯放了上去，谁会把最常用的杯子放在架子的最高层啊？好吧，又有谁需要爬高呢？爬高太原始了。Tony弯了弯他的手。

大约三十秒后，钢铁侠盔甲的部件从电梯里飞了出来，红色和金色的盔甲包裹住他的小腿和鞋，形成了钢铁侠的靴子。然后他靴子发出了冲击波，Tony浮上半空，轻易就拿到了他的杯子。然后他落回地面。

“谁还需要爬高呢，不那么好看的梅莉达？[注]”Tony几乎是洋洋得意地说。  
注：Less Pretty Merida，梅莉达是皮克斯动画电影《勇敢传说》中的女主角，擅长用弓箭。

Clint掏出了手机开始打字。“我要发推说你用钢铁侠盔甲来拿杯子。”

Steve看着Tony，眼睛亮亮的，显然在忍笑，虽然他的尾巴已经在身后摇了起来。

“我想做什么就做什么。”Tony无所谓地说。

Tony穿上钢铁侠的靴子拿钢铁侠马克杯，还说“我想做什么就做什么”的视频在一小时内被转发了上百万次，还附上了Clint的原创话题：#猫想做什么就做什么

#####

Steve，Thor和Clint变形了，正在复仇者的公共休息室里胡乱打闹，完全无视了尊严。大狗形态的Steve像一道金色的条纹一样冲向狮子形态的Thor，紧紧抓住了他的鬃毛。Thor发出一声震耳欲聋的吼叫——完全就是没必要的炫耀——然后用巨大的爪子勒住了Steve的身体。Clint像带了面具一样的浣熊脸在两具躯体之间穿梭，到处乱咬乱抓，两个捕食者努力想抓却抓不住他灵活的身躯，发出了咆哮和怒吼。Clint像人手一样的爪子能在乱动的身体上留下相当厉害的抓痕。

Tony知道，如果这是真的打斗，会有更多飞舞的血液和皮毛。Steve能用自己的速度耗尽Thor的体力，咬上他的颈动脉，Thor能用有力的后腿和爪子把Steve的肠子掏出来，Clint会抓瞎他们的眼睛，甚至还有可能用上刀或者枪，看到他在浣熊形态这么做总是感觉很震惊。

所以虽然有很多夸张的叫声，但Tony并不担心。他只是坐在窗边的长凳上，双腿交叠，带着放松和愉快还有一点点嫉妒看着他们。他的手划着长凳的边缘，希望自己也能加入。他时常会想逃离公众视线下源源不断的关注，寻求一点安宁，但现在他在他的队友身边时已经不会有这种感觉了。他把这群疯狂的家伙当成自己的家人，相比逃离，他更想加入他们。他也想一起玩。

但他知道这不可能。

他从来没有在团队面前变形过，在这个世界上，只有Pepper，Rhodey和Happy知道他真正的动物形态。如果公众发现了真相会引起大麻烦，但他知道无论他是什么形态，他的队友都会接纳他。真正的问题在于，无论他的理由多么合理，他似乎就是没法让自己这么做。而且现在他已经有一年之久没在他们前变形了，似乎他已经把这弄成了一件大事。尽管有很多提示和不太随意的邀请，但他从未变形加入过。如果他现在这么做，会不会很奇怪？

想到这儿，他的本能总会和理性思考发生冲突。本能只想让他去和他新添的家人一起玩，他的思维会纠缠成一团乱麻，然后他就会头疼。

他叹了一口气，揉了揉右耳的后面。他的眼睛在Steve的大狗形态上逗留，看着他强壮的四肢收紧，跳到Thor的身上。Steve的耳朵很大，连在细长优雅的头颅上，他蓝色的眼睛很明亮，张口露出尖牙，玩闹地咆哮着。他的毛很长，很粗，在阳光下闪着奇异的光芒，感觉简直能把爪子埋进去，满足地捏一下。那条无比蓬松的尾巴正在愉快地前后乱晃，让Tony有一种想跳上去的冲动。

正当Tony努力遏制住捕食欲望时，电梯门打开了，Bucky和Sam走了出来，肩上挂着包。他们肯定是刚从那场计划了很久的户外旅行回来。

他们见到的就是大狗、狮子和浣熊摔跤的场景。他们交换了一个眼神，毫不犹豫地丢下了包，也变形了。变形过程中的魔法让Bucky的金属手臂也改变了形态，来适应他的新身体。有着银色假肢的黑狼和拍打着翅膀的苍鹰加入了战斗。Steve发出一声怒吼，然后转身把Bucky加入了攻击目标。现在这是场五人大混战了。

Tony的嫉妒开始变成恼怒了。他就坐在这儿，Bucky和Sam理都没理他就直接冲了过去。真是一群蠢货。他伸出一根爪子，优雅地咬了起来。

如果Bruce在这儿，而不是窝在实验室里做实验，他至少还能给Tony做个伴，因为他不会冒险让Hulk在玩闹中出现在大厦里。另一方面Natasha和Rhodey如果在这儿，他们都有一半的概率加入游戏。但是现在Natasha出去了，用她的话说，去“维持收集情报的能力”，而Rhodey本来就是偶尔借给复仇者用的，他现在回到了某个军事基地。所以现在只有Tony一个，当个孤零零的壁花，队友都想不起来跟他打招呼就打成了一群街头小混混。

现在他都能闻到他们混合的气味了，他们打的时间越长，肾上腺素就越多。Tony发出了低低的嘶嘶声。Tony留在Steve的气味里的印记可能一点都不剩了，因为随意的触碰肯定比不过摔跤里长时间的近距离接触。

但是Tony知道该怎么对付这个。

毕竟，他非常了解该怎么让狗来追一只猫。

公共休息室里有一块宽敞的区域，在第一次打闹活动被无意中发起并打坏了所有家具和装饰品后，就开辟了这么一个能容纳下他们的区域。摔跤活动已经发展到了这块区域的角落，离Tony在窗边坐的位置很近。现在，Steve，Bucky和Clint滚成一团，Thor正努力跳高攻击Sam。在正常的战斗中，Thor即使是狮子形态也能借助Mjolnir飞起来，但他在这种游戏中没有使用它。Steve试图压制住Bucky，但Bucky挣脱了他的控制，转而试图压住Clint。

Tony松开双腿，优雅地滑下了椅子。他故意走近摔跤三人组，一路摇着尾巴。他们正挡在他去厨房的路上，这又不是他的错。

他数着步子，缓缓摇动他波浪形的尾巴，使得当他走过这群人时，尾巴刚好甩到Steve的鼻子上.这时Steve正要狠狠咬上Bucky的金属前肢，他惊得一个后撤，鼻子抽动着，眼睛牢牢盯住Tony的尾巴。Tony也小跳了一下，尾巴猛地竖起来，好像他也很震惊，然后他继续向前走，尾巴在空中弯起，尖端仿佛一个问号。他的尾巴尖抽动了几下，因为他忍不住散发出他的开心和你好！和快来玩的邀请。

他微微转头去看自己是否引起了Steve的注意，只看到一只浅金色的大狗向他快速冲来。Tony发出一声大笑，跳起来跑开了，尾巴在空中高高竖起。

他的本能让他扭头，正面面对Steve纵身向前时的威胁。他们一人一狗倒在地上，在松软的地毯上打滚。Steve最后到了他的上方，耳朵向前竖起，嘴巴大张，懒洋洋地发出一声开心的嚎叫。Steve俯身，在Tony的下巴下面嗅了嗅，然后在他的脸颊上湿漉漉地舔了一下。

“恶呃呃呃，Steve。”Tony说，用肩膀上的衣服擦擦脸颊，“你个小坏蛋。”

Steve只是欢快地喘着气，熟悉的蓝眼睛显然在笑。Tony把手埋进Steve嘴巴两边的皮毛里，一路挠到他的耳朵根。Steve的后腿无意识地乱踢，眼睛幸福地闭上了。Tony得意地笑了，停了下来，这让Steve睁开了一只眼睛，给了他一个眼神。收到，Tony又大笑起来，开始挠他的耳朵根。Steve满意地低声咆哮，让全身都放松地倒在Tony身上，发出幸福的低鸣。

Tony发出了小小一声“mrp”，Steve在他耳边嗅了嗅。

“你太沉了。”Tony抱怨道，但他没有停止挠Steve的耳朵根，陶醉在他指尖缎子一样柔软的皮毛里。在他身上，Steve发出一声幸福的，隆隆的叹息。


	3. Steve

Steve正在公共厨房里，从绝佳的位置看着Tony看电视。他一边假装专心做咖啡，一边看着Tony皱皱眉，低头看向他的Starkpad。然后电视里发出一阵欢呼，Tony的注意力又回到了播放的节目上。

当Tony在楼下的工作间或者Bruce的实验室里工作时，他很容易就会彻底沉迷进去，屏蔽掉所有外界的干扰，就像捕猎中的猫，只不过他搜寻的不是食物，而是科学发现。但当他在公共区的电视前工作时，所有人都知道Tony其实很想要一点干扰。

Tony的耳朵转了转，毛茸茸的耳朵尖抽动了一下，Steve赶紧打开他已经忽视了一会儿的咖啡机。Tony非常容易就能发现他在干什么。猫总是假装对什么都不关心，这个习惯常常让人忘记他们其实没有表面上那么容易分心。

Steve往咖啡里加了一点牛奶，让嗅觉告诉他什么时候加到了Tony最喜欢的量。他弄完后，又用眼角的余光看向Tony。Tony茶褐色的耳朵向前支棱着，大大的金色眼睛再次注视着电视，他在沙发的扶手上蹭着手腕，这是他心不在焉时的小习惯。他柔软的尾巴在右腿边上紧紧卷起，Steve想用指尖一圈一圈地划过那条黄褐色尾巴上的深色条纹。但他知道他未经邀请的碰触一定会被断然拒绝。

观察着那双耳朵和柔韧的尾巴，Steve从颜色中猜测，Tony的动物形态是一只家猫，可能是金棕相间的虎斑猫。但他不是很确定，因为Tony从来没有在任何团队成员面前变形过。Steve对这件事其实感到有些困然，虽然他知道他不该有这种感觉。变形应是个人的选择，有些变形者无论身处何处都可以变形，而有些人只在觉得安全时才会变形。但大部分人只在家人和亲近的朋友面前才会变形，在动物形态下他们会建立更接近本能的亲密关系。一旦变形，人们对事物的反应会更直接，平时的伪装和不安全感都会消失。复仇者们已经在一起一年多了，住在同一座大厦的时间几乎也有这么长，所有人可以心无芥蒂地在彼此面前变形，在这个形态下度过休息时间，然而除了Tony以外。

这让他感到沮丧。

是因为他们做的一些事让Tony对变形感到不舒服或拘谨了吗？Steve觉得他们一直在努力欢迎Tony的加入，但他们还是没能怂恿Tony变形。他想知道是否该和Rhodey和Pepper谈论一下，但这又很像在窥探他的秘密。

另外，Steve发现在他内心深处，他还有一些私人的，甚至有些自私的理由希望Tony能变形。他希望能看到Tony的动物形态，能在他的气味里打滚，能不仅了解Tony的人类形态，而是他的每个部分。他想和猫咪形态的Tony一起在阳光下打盹，和Tony玩摔跤，让Tony用他的小猫牙齿咬进他的皮毛里，在地上翻来滚去直到两人都筋疲力尽。

Steve努力抑制住一声叹息，因为他知道Tony会注意到的。他刚刚一直在多余地用勺子搅拌咖啡，于是他把勺子从杯子里拿出来。

Steve再次看向Tony，他的琥珀色眼睛现在在看着平板了。好吧，如果Tony想来点干扰，那Steve非常乐意提供。毕竟，Steve完全知道怎么引起一只猫的注意。

Steve拿起勺子，然后把勺子放进水池，确保有几滴咖啡滴在了他的手指上。然后，他随意地用湿手指摸了摸右耳朵，好像在挠痒。他确定他在耳朵上留下了咖啡印，有一簇金毛会被弄乱后，他在水池里洗干净了勺子，然后拿起咖啡杯，走出了厨房。

“给你。”他把杯子递给Tony，之前他主动提出要给他做的。

Tony抬起头，湿漉漉的金色的眼睛在午后的阳光中闪闪发亮，黑色的睫毛在其上颤动。“你放了什么？”

Steve随意地耸了耸肩。“一点牛奶，一块糖。”

这是Tony最喜欢的做法。现在，热咖啡的香气和Tony独特的气味缠绕在一起，温暖又诱人。人们总有刻板印象，认为猫和狗都会讨厌彼此的气味，但Steve从不这么觉得。猫就是猫的气味，除了Tony。Tony闻起来是甜的，像正在烤面包的厨房，像温暖舌尖的美味香料。他的气味有些时候闻起来更好，例如混了咖啡的香气时，在混了机油和金属的味道时，在染上幸福之时。

但Steve有点太放纵自己的鼻子了。幸运的是，Tony正忙着把马克杯从Steve手中拿过来，用自己的手环抱着温暖的陶瓷杯。他欣喜若狂地嗅了嗅，享受地笑了。

“嗯，这个不需要搅拌那么久的。”Tony说，调笑地露出牙齿，他脸上是真正的笑容，而不是面对公共活动时摆出的那种空洞的魅力，那种时候他总会把尖牙藏起来。“我还以为你放了什么特别的东西。”

“没，就是分心了。”Steve说，他希望自己没有因为被发现了而脸红。

“你想了什么？”Tony问，小小嘬了一口咖啡。他享受地发出一声轻柔的“mrr”，眼睛微微闭上了。

Steve耸了耸肩，直接撒了谎。“就是上次的任务。你在看什么？”

然后他非常冷静地盘腿坐在了地上，就在沙发前，Tony左边一点。

“我要做厨神[注]。”Tony回答，“你为什么坐在地上？这儿明明有个完美的沙发。”  
注：Masterchef，美国的一档真人秀。

“这也有个完美的地板。你要开始尝试做饭了吗？”Steve问，试图转移话题，“你最近总在看我要做厨神。”

“天啊，没有。你很幸运，我对我的烹饪技巧没有任何幻想。看别人用简单的食材创造出美食就很有趣。”

Steve点点头。“我明白。我也喜欢看别人用双手创作的样子。”

他微微歪过头来，偷看到Tony扬起了眉毛，表情凝重。“真的吗？即使他们两手都是肉和酱汁？”

Steve笑了。“食物，颜料，泥土，机油，都没关系。弄脏一点也会很有趣。”

“明白了。”Tony回答，声音里有一点舒适的咕噜声，“我会记住的。”

Steve的身体颤抖了一下，又向前看去，假装在看厨艺比赛实际上在实行他的计划。不到一分钟之后，他轻轻动了一下右耳，好像上面有什么恼人的东西。他的目光一直盯着节目，耳朵却时不时地拍动一下。

他感觉到Tony前倾了身体，轻轻嗅了嗅他的耳朵。“我觉得你好像把咖啡弄到了耳朵上，你怎么做到的？”

Steve抬起手，抓了一下左耳而不是右耳。“真的吗？奇怪了。”

“没错，真的，我能闻到，而且你的耳朵一直——”

Steve又拍打了下右耳。

Tony低低的抱怨了一句：“噢，不会吧。”

他抓住Steve的肩膀，把他拉向沙发。Steve能感受到右耳旁呼出的热气，然后粗糙的舌头划过了他的耳朵。Tony暴躁地舔着Steve的耳朵，除去上面的咖啡渍，同时把Steve的毛梳理整齐。

Steve的尾巴疯狂地摇了起来，他即使努力抑制也做不到。他跌在Tony的腿上，在梳毛的作用下骨头都要酥了。这个场景很罕见，因为Tony几乎从不给任何人梳毛。在Tony这样过多的关注下，Steve沉浸在幸福之中。他感受到那双强壮的手开始在自己的肩膀上无意识地揉捏，他们交织的气味让人陶醉，完美的融合让Steve有些高兴地晕头转向。这一定就是天堂，这就是他几个月来一直想要的。也许他终于，终于可以问问Tony他们是否能定期给对方梳梳毛……

当然了，就在这个时候，复仇者警报响了。

#####

Steve在战场上打得比平时狠两倍。可能是因为他好不容易成功让Tony给他梳毛了结果却被攻击下曼哈顿的女巫打断了。没错，有时候Steve也会很小气，他对此完全不羞愧。Thor真的该管管那些大概爱上了他，却总是在地球上搞破坏来表达感情的人们了。这些人就不能简单寄封情书吗？

女巫大笑着指向一辆车，食指上的戒指发出绿光，车被一团恶心的光环包围住，突然间，在车子原来的地方，出现了一头犀牛。一头巨大的、愤怒的犀牛。

Steve咒骂着躲开冲刺的犀牛，跳到一个消防栓上，又借力跳起，在犀牛跑过时落到它的背上。他伸出手，用盾牌遮住犀牛的右眼，同时用力拉扯犀牛的左耳。犀牛本能地转向了他能看到的方向，一头撞上了一辆卡车。Steve在自己也撞上去之前跳了下来，敏捷地落地。

他把盾扣回背上，然后变成了淡金色的大狗。盾牌在变形过程中消失了，大概去了口袋维度吧，他听Tony和Bruce提过这个理论，但没有细想过。他将头向后仰起，发出一声长长的嚎叫。叫声极具穿透力，在城市中回荡，现在纽约居民已经对这个很熟悉了。平民们本能地行动起来，向他跑来，躲在他的身后，他用口部指出前进的方向。人们沿着街道跑向他确认过的安全地区，远离战斗爆发的地方。

在大部分平民都离开混乱中心后，他向前冲刺，攻击了一头卡车变成的河马。普通的狗可能无法对付暴怒的河马，但血液里流淌着超级血清的巨型狗显然没问题。

Tony，Sam和Rhodey用人类形态飞在他头顶，包围炸毁了所有女巫变出来的空中生物。幸好Rhodey来拜访了他们，现在可以帮忙，有这样一个强大的帮手意味着他们还用不上绿色行动（Code Green），所以Bruce还在昆式战机里。街道的远处传来了狮子充满力量的怒吼，Thor正在对付一头公交车变成的大象。Natasha正在Steve右侧的某处，保持着人形，保护落下的平民不受这些变出来的动物的攻击。Bucky和Clint待在高处，向他们能看到的所有动物射击。

一切似乎尽在掌握之中。Steve将河马压制住的时候听到了女巫的一声尖叫，他身下的河马变回了一辆卡车，虽然这辆卡车的车灯和挡泥板上已经全是咬痕了。Steve停止攻击卡车，环顾四周。所有变出来的动物都变回了无生命的物体，被毁掉一半的汽车和街灯一动不动地落到地上。

他看到了女巫愤怒的来源，Tony一定偷偷攻击了她，抢走了戒指，切断了这些魔法变形的魔力来源。Tony穿着钢铁侠盔甲，带着戒指飞向空中，迅速离开了。Steve笑了，为Tony敏捷的思维感到骄傲。他非常欣赏那台闪着金红色的盔甲，即优雅又敏捷，虽然他觉得Tony没有加上猫耳和猫尾真是个遗憾。他只能把耳朵折叠在头盔里，尾巴挤进盔甲的一条腿，这肯定很不舒服。而且盔甲上的猫耳和尾巴一定会很可爱。

Steve以为Tony已经逃开了，然而一个几秒前还是什么飞行生物的路标掉了下来，逼着Tony转身，减缓了爬升速度。女巫抓住了这个机会用手指划过空气，咆哮着：“变成动物吧。”

该死，这个咒语很熟悉，她之前在多次对大部分复仇者都施展过。她没对穿着盔甲的Tony用过，但也很有可能会起效。Tony在空中一震，下落了几英尺，发光的戒指从钢铁侠的红护手中掉了下来，女巫跳上前去，在半空中抓住了戒指。Tony转过身来，斜向一旁，没了平时的优雅。也许咒语隔着盔甲没能起效，或者没起到全部的效果。Steve决定去帮忙，开始向前跑去。

Tony猛地举起一只手，冲着女巫发射了一记冲击炮，但她转向一旁，用带着戒指的手指向他。

Steve感到一只冰冷的手攥住了他的心脏。如果她把钢铁侠盔甲变成动物，那么在内部的Tony会如何？Steve惊慌地咆哮着，向前冲刺。

Tony的反应速度似乎也受到了一些影响，因为他没能及时躲开。突然间，钢铁侠闪亮的金红装甲分解了，似乎要在空气中融化。Steve想要尖叫，却只发出了一声尖利、恐惧的哀鸣。然后他意识到，盔甲被分解成了无数小小的蝴蝶，金属被重塑，上千只振翅飞行的昆虫闪着金红色的缤纷光芒，分散到空中。从天上，落下来的是……

……Tony？

有一瞬间，Steve没有理解他看到了什么，他踉跄了几下，险些一头撞上水泥地。一个很小的东西从空中落下来，Steve有一秒几乎心跳都停了，他以为那是身体的一部分，以为Tony在盔甲变形的时候也被分解了。但他剩下的部分在哪？然后这个小东西落在了地上，发出了一声响亮的惊人的嚎叫。

女巫看起来也一样的惊讶，然后她弯下腰看向这个生物。她开始大笑起来。

“哦，看来我第一个咒语起效了啊。是你吗，小小的Stark？这就是你的动物形态？”她伸出手去戳这个小团子，用唱歌般的语调继续说，“真是个可爱的小家伙啊，你需不需要——”

然后那个毛茸茸的小东西跳上了她的脸。

女巫痛苦地尖叫起来，双手试图把它扒下来，小动物的爪子带着要杀人般的愤怒在她的皮肤上又拉又扯出一道道血痕。Steve已经又开始奔跑了，在她终于把这一团绒毛和爪子的旋风从脸上弄下来的时候赶到了。她把小动物用力扔了出去，Steve惊恐地吠了起来，但小动物在空中轻易地翻了个身，稳稳地四脚着地。

“你，我要让你痛不欲生。”女巫怒吼道，伸出手指……然后发现戒指已经不在她的手上了。

那只小动物——Steve现在能看出是只很小的猫——正用嘴叼着戒指。他把小小的嘴巴转向女巫，喵喵叫着。她倒吸一口冷气，一道绿光闪过，她变成了一辆自行车。小猫把戒指扔到地上，满意地喵喵叫起来。

Steve缓缓走过去，尽量低下头，这样能显得没有威胁性。他在靠近时嗅到了空气中的气味，并沉醉其中。

空气中弥漫着使用魔法后总会留下的刺鼻的木头烟尘味，和女巫残留的甜腻香水味。还有很多别的气味，油漆，引擎，汽油，烟尘，沥青，食物，垃圾，还覆盖着人挨人的气味，这是喧哗的城市的味道。他们战斗过的那些动物都没有留下任何气味，这也说的通，因为那些都不是真的，只是由物件变成的横冲直撞的动物。Steve无视了这些，只集中在一道气味上。小猫在他走近时转向了他，耳朵耷下来作为回应。就是这个，熟悉的、令人欣慰的气息，这是金属和机油，是焊料和香料，是温暖和家。毫无疑问，这是Tony的味道。

这是从小猫身上散发出来的。

Steve抬了抬头。他不明白。所有人都说Tony的动物形态是一只家猫，但这看起来并不是家猫。他的四肢覆盖着黄褐色的皮毛，上面有黑色的斑点和环状条纹，这都说明是他一只野猫，尽管体型很小，甚至比普通的家猫都要小。难道Tony的猫咪形态还是幼年期吗？但这没道理啊。人们从青少年期就可以变形了，他们确实有可能会变成幼年期的动物，但他们成年后都会动物形态也会长大。Tony不可能还表现为幼年期的形态。他眼前的这只猫看起来也不像是还未成年的猫。也就是说，这是一只成年猫，只不过体型很小。

也有可能是女巫把Tony变成了这个样子，他原本不是这样的，但从女巫之前的话来看这大概也不对。她使用的就是普通的咒语，那个会把人困在动物形态一整天的咒语，然后钢铁侠就在空中摇晃了……

Tony的耳朵在Steve的注视下像被钉住了，他的眼睛瞪大，瞳孔扩散，浑身毛发立起。他的毛竖起来后，看起来更毛茸茸了，所以其实没能起到他本意的恐吓作用。至少Tony没有发出嘶嘶声，Steve觉得这已经算是奖励了。Steve意识到了自己有些无礼，于是小小哀鸣了一下并后退了几步。他晃晃头，变回了人类形态，用蜷缩的姿势出现在原处。当然了，从Tony的高度看他还是块头很大，可能很让人不安，但他现在能说话交流了。

“嘿，Tony，你还好吗？”Steve问，声音很小。

Tony伤心地喵了一声，看向Steve身后的某处。Steve这才注意到钢铁侠盔甲在他身后复原了，大概在女巫失去戒指的时候就无法保持一团蝴蝶的形状了。

“那一招很聪明。”Steve称赞道，他知道自己必须现在说出来，趁还没有什么事把他们打断，“把戒指从女巫那儿抢走的方法。”

Tony眨了眨大大的眼睛看向一旁，发出一声短促的“mrp”。这让Steve笑了起来。他严肃地问：“你要我带你去昆式战机上吗？”

他只是觉得Tony要花很久才能用这么小的身体穿过那些残骸。但Tony无视了他，昂首走向钢铁侠盔甲，经过的时候轻蹭着Steve的腿，Steve保持一动不动。他一爪子按上了红色的靴子。

钢铁侠盔甲打开了，从空荡荡的内部传来JARVIS的声音：“队长，我相信先生需要，嗯哼，一点帮助才能到达平台上。”

一个小小的平台从钢铁侠盔甲的胸部伸展开，像一套背带。它由连接四条腿的吊带组成，这个形状就是为了支撑住一只小猫。这到底是……哇哦，这一定就是Tony即使被女巫变成猫咪形态后还能控制钢铁侠的方法了。

“好的，我现在要把你拿起来了。”Steve警告他说，因为只有这样才比较礼貌。

Steve拿起这个小小的、僵硬的毛球，努力忽视Tony身上散发出的紧张以及他自己渴望把脸埋进Tony柔软的皮毛里的冲动。他还没能走向钢铁侠盔甲，Tony的耳朵就竖了起来，转向了后面，Steve也这么做了，因为他听到了几乎无声的脚步声。

“这是怎么回事？”Natasha从后面走过来问。

从他们前方，Thor大步走近，在步子中无缝从狮子形态变回人类。“吾友，发生了什么？那是……那是Tony吗？”

他们看起来很震惊。Steve觉得他最好动作快点儿，因为这个对话最好在他们回到大厦之后在进行，而不是在大街正中。现在可能已经有人拍下了这个场景的照片，而Steve刚刚想起Tony的动物形态从未被拍到过，没人知道他并不是一只普通的家猫。

他抓住Tony，以便能把他妥善安置在背带上，努力用自己的身体挡住别人的视线。

“我们之后再谈。”Steve对Thor回答说。但是Tony一定觉得这也是对他说的，而且这话听起来可能有点责备的意思，因为他的耳朵耷拉了下来，眼睛也眯了起来。

Steve后退了一步，他还没能说出一个字，钢铁侠盔甲就在猫咪Tony的周围关了起来，飞上了天空。

“我想他一点儿也不想谈。”Natasha指出。

“有什么新鲜的吗？”Steve叹了口气，低头看着空空的双手，要是自己能多和Tony的另一种形态呆一会儿就好了。


	4. Steve

当Steve和Tony刚认识的时候，他们相处的很不好。他们从一开始就摩擦不断，最小的交流都会紧张得让脖子上的毛都竖起来。

Steve知道这完全不是因为他们一个是猫类变形者，一个是犬类变形者，不是因为冲突的本能。咆哮突击队里也有猫类变形者，比如Falsworth和Jacques，但Steve从来没他们发生过冲突。Steve还和Tony的父亲一起工作过，他也是一个猫类变形者，虽然当时他们没有非常亲近，但他和Howard相处得很好。实际上，Steve把这归结于Tony是他见过的最不像猫的猫类变形者。

Tony总是肆无忌惮，大声吵嚷，一有机会就吸引所有人的注意。从Tony降落在Stuttgart之后开始，他就在和新认识的人开玩笑，乱戳刚见面的危险变形者，藐视一切却又怀疑一切。他一直那么轻浮，Steve无法理解为什么Fury会坚持让Tony待在天空母舰上，明明Fury肯定不能容忍一个只为炫耀自己才来的人。

然后Tony一头扎进了前线，拯救了航母的同时还把生命托付给了Steve，结果险些被引擎碾碎。在齐塔瑞人从天上来到纽约时，Steve对Tony的看法早已改变，他明白了Tony想让你看到的和Tony真正想的或感受到的可以是完全两回事。当Tony抱着核弹头飞进传送门，深知这很可能是张单行票时，Steve已经明白了，无论Tony表现的像不像猫类变形者都没关系，他只知道Tony是一个好人，他不想让他死。

Tony活下来了，他如释重负。从冰里出来后，他的身边一直缠绕着永不消散的雾，此时仿佛亮起了明亮的火花。从那时起，他开始更努力地看透Tony的伪装。他们交流的方式并没有立刻改变，因为他们还是会吵架，有时会吵得很严重，他们声音提高，露出尖齿，毛发竖起。Steve心里有一部分知道，不管Howard对Tony胡说了什么，一定都在Tony心中造成了对Steve的成见。但Steve自身也有原因，他总是试图搞清楚Tony身上哪些是真实的，哪些是演出来的，有时候他本该后退，却为了真相而逼得更紧。

他知道了给外界看的Tony和给家人看的Tony之间有一些重叠。他知道了有时候Tony确实喜欢别人的注意，而有时候他没有别的选择只能去喜欢。他知道了Tony喜欢穿着钢铁侠盔甲从蓝天俯冲而下，但他也喜欢在大厦深处的工作间里，在他自己的造物中间敲敲打打。虽然很缓慢，但Tony确实正在把真正的自己展现给团队，展现给Steve。然而，现在他展现出来的部分要比他预想的多一些了。

当大家都回到大厦里时，他没有出现。这也不让人惊讶。Tony从未自愿将动物形态展示任何人，倒不是说他们知道保密的理由。全世界都以为Tony的动物形态是一只普通的家猫，而现在他们也都知道了真相，这个年代信息传播速度是很快的。Steve不知道他们什么时候才能再见到Tony，因为女巫把人变成动物的咒语会持续一天。想到有一整天都见不到Tony，Steve压下小小的一个呻吟。

他们聚集在公共区，除了Thor，他要把还是一辆自行车的女巫带回阿斯加德。这正说明，如果遇上了阿斯加德人，生活会比小说还神奇。

“JARVIS，Tony还好么？”Steve问，“他需不需要……帮助？”

真是可笑的问题。Tony这辈子都是只猫，他怎么会需要帮助呢？但Steve控制不住自己的想法，他想要现在陪在Tony身边，闻到他的气味，确认他没事，蜷在他小小的身体周围保护他不受伤害。

“先生没有受到伤害，他现在正在和DUM-E和U工作。他不需要任何帮助。”JARVIS解释道。

DUM-E和U？但他们都很大，如果他们不小心碾过了Tony的身体，或压到他的尾巴，或——Steve不得不咬紧牙关，甩掉心中的担忧。他的保护性本能比以往更甚，因为他没能在战斗结束后检查Tony的状况。他知道他把面部表情和耳朵控制的很好，藏住了担心，但他腿间垂下的尾巴很可能已经暴露了他的真实想法。

Rhodey叹了口气，坐到沙发上，他把钢铁爱国者留在了自己的房间里。“听着，Steve，别这么大惊小怪。我刚和Tony谈过，他说他没事。他大概只是需要一点时间来适应状况，现在所有人都见过他的猫咪形态了。”

JARVIS大概在Rhodey和Tony对话时起到了翻译的作用，因为JARVIS最早的目标就是实现动物形态的人类的交流功能。他无法翻译太过复杂的句子和想法，但他可以通过以往的交流建立数据库，记录下特定的声音和身体语言，从而进行合理的推断。

Steve努力让这显得不那么嫉妒，但他说出口时怀疑自己可悲地失败了：“你知道他的动物形态？”

当然Rhodey会知道。他是Tony最好的朋友，Rhodey知道这件事完全没问题。但Steve心中的一小块还是想站起来，对生活的不公咆哮，为什么Tony认为他不能和Steve分享这个秘密呢？

“我知道，而且现在你们都知道了，你可能看见的还比较多。只要你冷静对待，不要盯着看，不要弄得很奇怪。”Rhodey说，虽然他看着每个人的眼睛的方式使这话更像个命令。虽然他没有说出口，但很明显他在告诉所有人，不要搞砸，不要触及Tony对他的动物形态的不安或者心理问题，不管那是什么。

Steve想开口问，但他不知道怎么说才能让Rhodey放下戒备。幸好，Bruce抢先了他一步。

Bruce伸出手，仿佛想比划一小块面包的大小，开口说：“为什么他这么……”

然后他住口了，看着Rhodey，他的表情里有什么让他迟疑了。

“他是一只黑足猫。”Natasha说，一手叉腰，一手摆弄着手机。

“你也知道他的动物形态？”Steve脱口而出，完全控制不住。

Natasha翻了个白眼。“我不知道，但是我会谷歌，我查了小型野猫，然后选了长得最像他的一种。”

她举起手机，除了Rhodey以外的所有人都围过来仔细看。手机上有两张这种猫的图片，从那张正面照上，Steve能看到他在Tony身上见过的圆耳朵和大眼睛。全身的侧面照则展示了猫矮壮的身子，以及有黑色尖端的短尾巴。这种猫的皮毛是沙金色的，遍布黑色斑点，腿部、颈部和尾部都有黑色的环状条纹。这看起来很像Tony动物形态的样子，虽然他的皮毛是更深一点的金色。

“哇哦哦哦，好可爱。”Clint惊讶地欢呼，Natasha用胳膊肘顶了他一下，他发出一声“唔呃”。“怎么了？我没从近处看见Tony，当时我在高处。我敢肯定他绝对没有这只猫可爱。他平常太混蛋了，不可能这么可爱。”

“他要把你的腿当成猫抓板了。”Bucky笑着说。

Sam斜了他一眼。“你又了解猫了？”

Steve经常能收到Bucky在网上找到的可爱猫咪视频，包括那种小恶魔一样的猫，因此他知道不必质疑Bucky广博的猫科动物知识。他弯下脖子去读Natasha手机上的页面，甚至还伸出手指滑动屏幕来看维基百科剩下的内容。他明显的紧张一定让Nat决定原谅他的冒犯行为，因为她平时对未经允许动她手机的行为都是不可容忍的。

从文章里，Steve知道了黑足猫是一种体型很小的野生猫，而且根据它描述的尺寸，比正常的家猫还要小。Steve明白了为什么Tony一直保守着这个秘密。现在在社会高层仍然存在对野生型动物形态的偏见，认为他们不可靠，不适合作为队友，不适合成为理智、冷静的领导者。更糟的是，Tony甚至不是大型肉食动物，这意味着他会被认为弱于其他的大型野生型动物。他小型野猫的动物形态无论从哪个角度来看都会是绝对的缺点。

Clint突然把自己几乎贴到了Natasha的手机上来看文字，挡住了Steve的视线。Steve压下一阵冲动，他不能拎着后颈把Clint提起来扔到一旁。

“‘与其他种类的猫不同，’”Clint开口，明显是在阅读文字，“‘黑足猫并不擅长攀爬，一般也不会爬上树枝。它们矮壮的身体和较短的尾巴并不适合爬树。它们会在沙地中挖出地穴，并对其扩大和修饰作为住处。’天啊，这就都能解释得通了！他一点也不会爬高，还要用冲击波靴子才能够到架子顶端！怪不得他那么喜欢自己的工作间，那儿基本就是个地洞。”

这确实解释了很多东西。Steve不喜欢对动物形态有刻板印象，但确实很少有猫类变形者这么不会攀爬。

Rhodey指出：“要是你把这件事告诉他，后果自负。”

“你现在更像只保护欲旺盛的熊妈妈，而不是老鹰了。”Sam笑道。

“我只是想说——”

JARVIS打断了他们即将爆发的争论，宣布道：“先生很快就会上来，他提出，他现在不会接受任何拍打或拥抱，但很乐意加入正常的战后聚餐。”

“所以他以后会接受拍打和拥抱？”Natasha大声推测，正说出了Steve的心声，虽然Steve对这个提案更多的是兴奋而非怀疑。

“他想吃什么？我们可以先订餐。”Bruce提议，紧张地揉着山羊角的根部。

“先生说他会自己准备饭菜。”

Clint说话了，有一点疑惑。“等一下，你平常为我们翻译时没有这么多细节，JARVIS，是因为你更了解Tony还是——哦天啊，他是在自己打字吗？难道他有一个专为他的小猫爪子设计的猫咪小键盘吗？”

JARVIS回答时显得一本正经。“我不能承认或否认这样一个键盘的存在。”

“所以真的存在，这是我这个月听到的最棒的消息了，我要看照片，太可爱了我要死了。”Clint捂住了自己的胸口，好像要被情感击倒了。

这时，电梯门开了，小猫形态的Tony昂首阔步地走出来。

复仇者们，伟大的战士，地球的保护者，在见到新的肉食动物时像老鼠见到猫一样愣住了。他们的交谈唐突地停止，都屏住了呼吸。Tony缓缓穿过房间，Steve抓住机会，陶醉在这陌生的小毛球身上。

怪不得Tony从不在任何人面前变形，如果他想要保守秘密的话就绝对不会。Tony的动物形态绝对不会被当成一只家猫。不只是他比任何家猫都小的体型，还有他的体格和颜色，都毫无疑问地证明他是一个野生型。他有大大的圆耳朵，金色的大眼睛，以及圆脸和小小的嘴巴，看起来非常可爱，但他矮壮、强健的身体和带着捕食者的优雅的步伐，绝对不会属于任何已知的家猫。遍布在茶褐色皮毛上的黑色斑点也能额外证明他的野生型身份。

Steve用了极大的自制力，才没有变形冲上前去，没有嗅遍Tony全身。他保持着一动不动，等着Tony停在了几英尺之外，抬头看着他。Steve想起了他上次见到Tony的样子，Tony受惊后躲进盔甲飞走了，这就足够把他从恍惚中唤醒。

“我之前说的话，那不是针对你的。或者说，不完全是针对你的。”在那双琥珀色的眼中毫无波动，Steve停下来，深呼吸，然后又试着开口。“我只是不想在公众眼前进行接下来的谈话。那儿的平民有可能会在你变形的时候拍照，甚至偷听我们的对话，我不确定你是否能接受。我只有这个意思。如果你不想谈，我们就不谈。对吧，大家？”

其他人急忙附和。

“不是必须谈话。”Natasha说，她看向窗外，似乎不感兴趣，大大的耳朵和尾巴一动不动。

Bruce耸了耸肩，又揉了揉右角。“我只是有点饿了，我现在更想吃饭。”

“我真不知道还有什么可谈的，除了那个键盘——啊！”Clint被Bruce的一个肘击打断了。

Tony仿佛能看透人心的眼神让Steve多沉迷了几个心跳，然后Tony缓缓地眨了眨眼，低下头，仔细地舔了几下爪子，梳了梳毛。接着，他没有看向任何一个人，却站起身来，故意从他们腿间穿过，在每个人身上蹭蹭自己的脸和身体。Steve的心跳漏了一拍，尾巴轻轻摇摆，他感觉到小小的身体压上他的小腿，头部轻微地抵上来，然后Tony转向下一个人。Tony特别仔细地在Rhodey的腿上蹭了蹭脸颊，Rhodey乐不可支地哼了一声。

“好了好了，我们明白了，Tony。”Rhodey说，这只让Tony把整个身子都压到了Rhodey的腿上，他的尾巴在Rhodey腿边轻摇，然后大步走向了厨房。

“明白了什么？”Clint小声问，好像这样Tony就听不见了。

“我们还属于他。”Rhodey用正常的音量说。Tony在厨房里大声喵了一下，仿佛在同意。

Steve慢慢走近厨房，惊讶地看到冰箱的门已经大开，一个小巧的清洁机器人爬了上去，它的四周伸出好几条长腿，好像一个机器蜘蛛。Tony坐在冰箱门前，尾巴不紧不慢地摇着。当清洁机器人从冰箱里跳出来，跑到地上时，它的前爪上抓着一包新鲜的鲑鱼。Tony满意地喵了一声，爬到了清洁机器人的背上，他小小的体型正好合适。他用爪子扒住边缘，机器人小心地爬上了椅子，又把自己送上了桌子，让Tony轻易地下来，然后机器人打开了鲑鱼的包装袋，放在了Tony面前。

清洁机器人一直都有很多种功能，经常能在他们所有人都变形时帮助完成一些需要精细度的工作。但Steve刚刚意识到这些机器人一定也特别设计了能帮助Tony攀爬的功能。

大家像往常一样开始争论该点什么菜。外卖送到后，他们让Tony也加入了餐桌。他一直一本正经地拿着鲑鱼等着他们，等大家都拿到自己的饭菜之后才开始优雅地小口小口吃起来。吃完鲑鱼后，他舔了舔爪子，又一丝不苟地梳了梳胡须。然后他看向Rhodey，一眨不眨地盯着他直到他翻了个白眼，往已经空了的鲑鱼包装袋里丢了几块鸡肉。Tony满意地喵了一声，然后把这些也吃掉了。

他传达的信息非常明确。没有什么不同，也没什么可看的。尽管秘密泄露了，却什么都没有改变。

#####

咒语在24小时后失效了，但这没关系，因为Tony猫咪的一面似乎被解放了。现在Tony整天保持着毛茸茸的样子，围在别人的腿边或在大家的手上蹭着脸颊。作为一只猫，标记别人肯定有特别的满足感，因为似乎Steve现在看见Tony时，比起人类形态，他更常保持着猫咪形态。在很多方面，Tony与他们的相处方式即使在他有四条腿时似乎也没有什么改变。他会在Clint身上蹭蹭脸颊，但不许Clint摸他。他会在Steve的画室里阳光最好地方打盹，不管是人形还是猫形。他还是会对任何把咖啡渣倒进水池的人嘶声发怒。

但Tony也有一些他们没预料到的新行为。

比如说，这天Steve闲逛到公共区看有没有人在，发现Rhodey正在沙发上。本来这件事再正常不过了，只是Rhodey是老鹰的形态，而且羽毛完全炸了起来，仿佛要风太凉，他需要保持温暖舒适。然而大厦是完全恒温的，所以这事就完全讲不通了。Steve疑惑地歪了歪头，走到厨房拿杯了喝的，和正在往面包片上涂抹黄油的Bruce打了个招呼。虽然Steve的眼睛什么也没看到，他的鼻子却不这么认为。Rhodey的气味是属于鸟类的绿叶和狂风，然而这其中有一丝熟悉的咖啡、金属和诱人的温暖。

“Tony？”Steve不确定地叫出口，他不知道Tony藏在了哪。虽然他的气味是从沙发上传来的，却哪里也看不到他。Tony不可能做出藏在沙发下这种傻事吧？

传来一声轻轻的“mrr”，一张小猫的脸从Rhodey的右翼下探了出来。Tony的眼睛眯着，无疑正满足于Rhodey翅膀下的舒适。他又探出来一点，开始舔起了Rhodey胸部的羽毛，懒洋洋地给他梳毛。Rhodey用受难一样的目光看着他，但也接受了梳毛。

在人类形态下，Tony不太喜欢和队友有身体接触，更不可能和Rhodey依偎在沙发上，所以这让Steve感到很惊讶。看着Rhodey和Tony如此亲近，他努力压下心中攀升到顶点的嫉妒之情。为什么Tony不能和Steve再来一个抱抱呢，尤其是在他们都醒着的时候？Steve很会拥抱，他肯定也会一样温暖，如果变成大狗形态会更好。而且——如果Tony想给Steve梳毛，这对他来说会是最高的荣誉，他绝对不会表现得像受难一样！

Steve发现自己的尾巴已经垂了下来，急忙生硬地将它卷起，假装他没事，完全没事，他没有无望地想知道怎么才能赢得Tony的信任和喜爱。

“这可太过分了。”Natasha喃喃地说，她已经悄声来到了Steve身后，是从厨房边通往他们的训练室和办公室的楼梯上来的。

她拿着手机，倾斜过来这样Steve可以看到屏幕。她偷拍了一张Tony和Rhodey在沙发上的照片，虽然Steve很嫉妒，但他不得不承认这张照片真的很可爱。Rhodey作为一只老鹰来说毛非常蓬松，一只翅膀微微抬起，容纳着Tony。Tony只有小脸露在外面，眯着眼睛，看着非常舒服。

真的很可爱，简直无法忍受。Steve控制不住地又让尾巴垂了下去，他在想他需要怎么做才能让Tony像喜欢Rhodey一样喜欢他。

Tony发出了长长的一声“喵嗷嗷呜”，他的体型那么小，叫声却出人意料地大而低沉，然后他从Rhodey的翅膀下挪了出来。Rhodey立刻开始梳理自己的羽毛，似乎想调整Tony梳错了方向的部分。Tony坐在Rhodey面前的沙发上，奢侈地伸了个懒腰，身体压低，伸展得像一块毛茸茸的太妃糖。他尽量远地伸开两只前爪，踢了踢一条后腿，弯曲着每只爪子。然后他在Rhodey的胸前蹭了蹭脸颊，又弄乱了他的羽毛。这让Rhodey用喙啄了Tony一下。Tony用爪子轻轻拍走Rhodey的喙，跳下沙发，又发出一声短促的“mrrp”。

仿佛只是个完全的偶然，和他们也在这里完全无关，Tony开始在房间里散步。他的猫咪形态对Natasha和Steve来说仍然很新奇，他们忍不住一直盯着Tony。他们看着他用身体轻轻蹭上矮桌，沙发，又是矮桌，以及最后，完全没有看他们一眼，Tony用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭Natasha，然后绕过她，也轻轻蹭上了Steve。Steve知道自己的尾巴已经高高举起，越来越热情地摇着。Natasha的狐尾也举了起来，自信又愉快，但她的自控能力很好，没有摇尾巴。

然后Tony扑通一声倒在了Steve面前的厚地毯上，侧身躺下来。他举起一只爪子，扭过身体，直直地看向Steve。

哦不，不行。Steve知道这是个陷阱。他立刻就知道了，这肯定是个陷阱。Tony露出的腹部毛茸茸的，金色的底纹上布满漂亮的黑色斑点，十分诱人。Steve知道那么毛茸茸的肚子摸起来肯定很软……

“别摸。”Natasha低声警告，“你知道这是个陷阱。”

Bruce从厨房走出来，好奇地问：“什么陷阱？”他看到了Steve面前躺倒的诱惑，停了下来。“哦不，这绝对是个陷阱。”

Steve也知道这是个陷阱。他确实知道。但Tony发出了一声软软的“mrrp”然后又向后躺了躺，金色的眼睛远远看向天花板好像他完全不在意，好像他完全信任他们，完全不在意如果他……他……

Steve弯下了腰，轻柔地，非常轻柔地摸上了那软软的金色肚皮。这就是天堂，他的手指在缎子般的毛发中穿梭，这感觉像他这辈子碰到过的最细腻的，最奢华的皮毛。

天堂只持续了三秒，然后十个爪子警告性地抓上了Steve的手。Steve怔住了。他抬起头，与琥珀色的眼睛对视。Tony前爪上的爪子微微深入，划出了细细的血痕，然后Tony放开了他，从Steve的触碰中扭身躲开。他昂首走向厨房，尾巴高高举在空中。

“哦，Steve，他把你伤成什么样了？”Natasha大笑着问。

Steve直起身来，看到手上有Tony的爪子留下的十个小印记。一点也不疼，大概不到一分钟就会痊愈。“值了。”Steve对她笑了，想着那天堂一般的皮毛攥紧了手。

“你真是个傻瓜。”Natasha摇摇头说，拿起他的手仔细观察，“不过他肯定很喜欢你，因为他甚至都没真的留下伤痕。”

“用爪子抓他是Tony喜欢他的证明？”Bruce有点怀疑地问。

Steve几乎没听到Bruce的话。Natasha说的很有道理，他恍然大悟，心跳漏了一拍。

“抓了我却基本没有用力。”Steve指出，几乎有点小骄傲，因为他很了解猫类变形者，知道他们的本质。“本来可以更糟的。”

Bruce笑了，摇摇头。“我想我需要和猫咪形态的猫类变形者相处更久才能明白。”

“有人想喝咖啡吗？”Tony从厨房里大喊，大概在他们没注意的时候变形了。

虽然Steve对咖啡并不真的感兴趣，他还是回答道“我要！”然后跟着Tony进了厨房，尾巴开心地摇来摇去。

他觉得他似乎听到了Natasha的低语。“你们都是傻瓜。”还有Bruce的赞同。但他这个时候太过分心了，没能留意这些。


	5. Tony

自从Tony在少年时第一次变形，发现自己继承了Maria的黑足猫形态而不是Howard的家猫形态时，他就一直保守着这个秘密。这么多年来，他的大脑深处一直有个唠叨的小声音，担心有一天他会露出马脚，被人看见，泄露这个秘密，然而他从未想过他的真身会用这样一种戏剧化的方式暴露，在一场战斗中，在光天化日之下，被好管闲事的普通人拍到。不过，他以为会怎么样呢？他的人生就是一场接一场的戏剧。

秘密的暴露让Stark工业一片混乱，请他澄清怀疑和谣言的采访像潮水般涌来，他通通无视了。他目前决定不理会任何纠缠，静待事态平息，然后再向媒体发话。这段时间过得并不容易，但尽管有很多压力，让他的真实形态为除了Pepper，Rhodey和Happy以外的人所知还是让他如释重负。他再也不用隐藏了。当然了，虽然他的动物形态已经不是秘密，他还没有立刻加入团队最近那些粗暴的摔跤游戏，比如昨晚无意中爆发的那一场，但至少他不用保持人类形态，用靠不住的借口解释他为什么不参加了。这次他变成了小猫在柜台上打发时间，看着大伙儿的行动，并给任何撞到攻击范围的身体来上几爪子。这真的很好玩。

他都不用变成猫咪形态就能感觉到不同。仅仅能聊起这件事就让他感到新奇。比如说现在他正和Steve进行的随意聊天，他们正在他的工作间回放与女巫的那场战斗。虽然这么做可能不太专业，他们已经把这种回放环节当成了他们俩的私人影院。他们坐在那个一起小睡过的舒服的沙发上，一大碗焦糖爆米花摆在面前，战斗影像投影在一块从天花板垂下的巨大白色荧幕上。JARVIS已经帮他们将每个人制服上的摄像机以及交通摄像头拍摄的影像拼接了起来，组成了一个能赢得奥斯卡的电影，故事情节很粗糙，是关于和原本是交通工具的大型动物战斗的，所有特技都由演员亲自完成，没有使用任何特效。如果奥斯卡金像奖允许提名人工智能的话，JARVIS肯定已经拿下最佳导演了。

Tony发现他稍微走神了一会，便把注意力拉回他们正在回放的战斗中。他伸手到碗里拿更多的爆米花，撤出时摩擦到了Steve的手指。

“JARVIS，记着Thor和Natasha需要多练习下刚刚那个动作。她从锤子上跳下来时险些滑倒。”Steve咔嚓咔嚓嚼着爆米花说。

“第八条，已记录。”JARVIS回答。

Tony看着同样的场景从不同的角度回放，皱起了眉头。“也许我需要改进下她的靴子，增加摩擦力。”

“你应该先问问她，增加鞋底的摩擦力在别的情况下可能会产生问题。”Steve指出。

“谁会不愿意鞋底抓力大点呢？好吧好吧，我会先问她的。我知道她不喜欢惊喜。”Tony挥挥手。

“第九条，先生要先问问Romanov小姐再对她的靴子做实验，以防在睡梦中被杀死，已记录。”JARVIS说道。

Tony翻了个白眼，嘴里装满了爆米花。“你觉得你很好笑啊。”

“我确实这么认为，先生，谢谢您注意到了。”JARVIS一本正经地说。

Steve短促地笑了一声，都没试图掩饰，Tony无视了他，虽然有一只耳朵向这愉快的笑声转了过去。

他们安静地又看了几分钟视频，直到视频播到了Tony穿着钢铁侠盔甲被女巫击中的地方。

“所以，这个时候你就被变成猫咪形态了？”Steve问，明显在努力保持轻松的语气。

Tony点点头，用舌头舔干净手指，试图压下一些焦虑。虽然能够谈论自己的猫咪形态让他轻松了许多，他仍然需要适应。“对，她已经强行把我变形了，我只是没表现出来。”

钢铁侠盔甲在屏幕上摇摇晃晃，忽上忽下，Tony瑟缩了一下又说：“没完全表现出来。”

“你是一只猫时还能控制盔甲真的很神奇。”Steve指出，这是事实，“我很高兴你考虑过这种情况还事先做了准备。我看见盔甲里有背带一样的东西在你变成猫的时候支撑你，这很聪明。”

Tony挠了挠耳后的毛，在称赞下有点得意。“好吧，在我发现女巫能强制变形后，这显然就是我必须考虑到的事了。她打到我只是时间问题，所以我设计了能快速形成背带的纳米技术，只要JARVIS感受到我在盔甲中变形就会出现。可惜我在猫咪形态没法更好地控制盔甲。”

Steve若有所思地嚼着爆米花，提议道：“你可能只是需要多训练下在猫咪形态下穿盔甲。你成为钢铁猫后没怎么和队伍练习过，也没打过太多真实的敌人。”

“哈，哈，真好笑。”Tony抱怨道，虽然他突然间有了一个主意，一台很小的金红色盔甲的画面，以及他做成这个的方法……

Steve接下来的话打断了这个主意。

“你——”Steve犹豫了一下，然后继续问道，“你介不介意告诉我，为什么你向团队公开你的动物形态？我是想说，我知道这是隐私，你没有义务告诉我们。”他赶紧安抚他，“但同时，你知道女巫可能强迫你变形，这只是时间问题，你也这么说了。”

Tony躲开Steve坚定的蓝眼睛，低头去看盛爆米花的碗。虽然Steve显然是真诚地认为动物形态是个人隐私，Tony没有义务告诉他们，但Steve也显然对Tony没有与他们分享，而是用未说出口的谎言让他们也和全世界一样猜测他的真身而感到受伤。Steve有充分的理由感到受伤，考虑到他们的团队现在有多亲密，在一起度过了多少时间。

Tony小心地选择用词。“我本该告诉你们的。这不是我有没有义务的问题，因为是不是义务都无所谓。我们是一个团队，团队成员就应该知道这些。这不是我该在战场上扔给你们的惊喜。”

Steve生气了。“我不是在斥责你，Tony。”

“我知道你没有。”Tony说，他在沙发上转过身来，把腿缩在身下。他深深呼吸。“我没告诉你们是因为……你知道有多少人知道我的真实动物形态吗？全世界，死的活的都算？”Tony举起一只手，五指张开，又举起另一只手的大拇指。“六个。六个人：我爸，我妈，Obie，Pepper，Rhodey和Happy。这些人里，三个已经死了，所以只有Pepper，Rhodey和Happy知道我的动物形态。连我的私人医生都不知道。”

Steve的眉毛疑惑地皱了起来。“但是……为什么？你在动物形态下受伤的话谁给你治疗？”

“Rhodey或者我自己。幸运的是，我从来没有在动物形态下受过重伤，大概是因为我不常变成那个形态。你知道有些人会在受惊或受重伤时本能地变形吗？我从来没有过，一次都没有，就连胸口开了个洞被关在洞穴里时也没有，这大概救了我的命。因为这个概念在我第一次变形时就被深深灌入了我的脑子。永远不能让别人知道，Howard就是这么说的。”

Steve的耳朵耷拉了下来，尾巴抽搐了几下，可能想把尾巴夹到腿间，如果他不是坐着的话。“所以是Howard教你藏起自己的真实身份。”

“对，而且在他做过的那么多事情里，我不能说这件是完全错误的。”Tony不满地嘶了一声，因为他竟然要赞同Howard。“我也不认为他是完全正确的，但他的目的起码是好的。他知道世界不会用公正地对待一个处在公司领导层的野生型，尤其是那种，容我这么说，在体型上很不利的野生型。”

Tony说完最后一句后皱起了眉，盯着Steve一手捂住嘴，假装在塞爆米花实际上大概在嘲笑Tony。至少他的耳朵现在不那么没精神了。

“我还是认为他不该让你这么做。”Steve摇着头说。

“呃……Howard很了解人们是怎么看野生型的，他们说的那些屁话。该死，就连我妈妈……我是从她那继承的形态。她也是一只黑足猫，这个形态似乎是从她的家族里遗传下来的。她以前常说，应该由我自己决定该不该公开，因为她不在乎，她从来不太在乎别人怎么说。但她也说过，如果别人自顾自地猜测我的动物形态，而不是考虑到所有的可能性，这就是他们的错了。”Tony解释道，然后小声承认，“我是说，他们都去世了几十年了，我还是保守着这个秘密，所以我心里肯定还是基本同意他们的。”

“这是因为你只知道这一种活法。”Steve指出。

Tony抖抖尾巴。“有可能吧。不管怎么说，这就是原因了。我习惯了不告诉任何人我的动物形态，也不谈到它。但现在这已经公开了，你是对的，我需要多在那个形态下进行些训练。”

但Steve不会让话题这么简单地转移。他透过厚厚的睫毛看着Tony，有些谨慎地说：“我在网上查了查黑足猫……”

一方面，Tony很担心Steve会在网上找到关于他的别的什么，但另一方面，他忍不住在心里舒服地咕噜叫，因为Steve对他很好奇。

“不论你发现了多糟的东西，我大概都会承认有罪。”Tony草率地说，努力拂走心里对谈论自己动物形态的不舒服，因为他之前从没这么做过。

“我没发现什么糟糕的东西，而且即便我发现了，我也不会相信。”Steve翻了个白眼说，这有点可爱，还很贴心。他继续说，“我读到黑足猫一般为独居，会在干扰最少的地方筑巢。”Steve没有在问问题，而是陈述一个事实，他的语气很明显是想要Tony给他一个答案。但Tony想他欠Steve这些。

“你说的没错。”Tony承认。

Steve的尾巴垂了下来，无力地挂在沙发边缘，连刚刚才竖起来的耳朵也再次垂了下来。Tony简直想抓住Steve的脸，使劲给那对软绵绵的傻耳朵梳毛，直到它们振作起来，回到原本警惕的模样。Tony重重压下这股冲动，因为他虽然是个野生型，但他可不是本能的奴隶，他不像别人说的野生型那样。他想知道是什么让Steve突然如此失落，连他惯常的冷静表象都破裂了。

“哦……所以你和团队在一起肯定很难受吧。”Steve低声说，Tony明白问题出在哪了。

Tony用膝盖蹭蹭Steve，说：“不，你——这个团队不是这样的。我不喜欢和我不亲近的人待在一起，虽然我很擅长成为派对的中心，让所有人渡过难忘的一夜。但我们的团队不一样。你们不是……不是别人，对吗？你们不一样。”

“这……很高兴听到这些。”Steve说，身体语言表明他又振作了起来。他的耳朵竖直，毛茸茸的耳朵尖没有完全垂下，而是卷起来了一点，他的尾巴开始缓缓敲打着沙发。

“如果你读到了关于黑足猫的东西，不要全信。动物的特征不会全部符合变形者。”Tony提醒他，“这个，我猜，你已经知道了，考虑到你自身的情况。”

Steve退后了一点，对他皱眉。“你这是什么意思？”

“你并不具备人们总结的犬类变形者的刻板印象特点。”

“有人会反对的。”Steve挖苦地说，但Tony注意到他没有反驳Tony的话。

“有些人就是笨蛋。”Tony嘲笑道，抓住自己抽动的尾巴，用手指仔细梳理。“他们只能看到表象，比如机警的耳朵和明亮的眼睛，然后就认定你一直是只开心快活的小狗。”

Steve用那种明亮的眼睛看着他，微微笑着问：“那你又看到了什么？”

有一瞬间，Tony在考虑说句俏皮话，用巧妙的嘲讽把问题糊弄过去。但他看到了Steve坚定的目光，好奇且安静的注视，一瞬间他突然明白，糊弄的回答会让Steve失望。而这是他最不愿做的事。

“人们总认为犬类变形者和任何人都能交朋友，会让所有人接近，当他们看到你孩子气的笑容时，他们会觉得你也是这样。”Tony开始说，无视了Steve听到最后一句话时的挑眉，“但你其实不会轻信他人，更不会让人接近。你很难敞开心扉，所以你的最亲密的朋友圈很小，你也不愿与这个圈子以外的人过多交流。人们认为作为美国队长以及犬类变形者，你一定很习惯和媒体打交道，然而实际上你讨厌这个。你讨厌给学校录那些公共服务声明，但你会摆出最好的上镜笑容这样就没人会发现了。你也没有无限的积极和快乐，实际上你有时甚至很易怒，尤其是天冷或者有事情没按计划发展的时候。”

“谢谢啊。”Steve带着浓浓的讽刺说，但嘴角的笑表明他并不反对这些评估。

Tony毫不担心地继续。“但你确实拥有一个典型的犬类变形者的特征，那就是忠诚。一旦有人赢得了你的忠诚，这就是一辈子的事了，你会帮助他们，支持他们，不论是好是坏，是祸是福。这是你最让人恼火又让人尊敬的特质之一。”

让Tony惊讶的是，最后一句话实际上让Steve有些窘迫。Tony都能看到Steve耳朵内部的粉色变深了，他的脖子周围也有一点泛红。

“你是脸红了吗？”Tony笑道，“我认为这也不是典型的犬类特征。”

Steve无视了身上那些尴尬的表现，试图用轻松的反驳来掩饰。“嗯，我没想到你会这么滔滔不绝，Tony。”

Tony嗤之以鼻。“我只是在陈述事实，这哪算滔滔不绝。”

Steve有点尴尬地揉了揉自己的耳朵，然后看向Tony，带着狡猾的笑。“说到事实，我还读到说，黑足猫是非常勇猛的战士，也非常勇敢。确实，这听起来很符合你。”

Tony发出了一声惊讶的“mrp”，带着点愉快，然后清了清嗓子，试图用仓促又高傲的赞同掩盖过去。“当然了，我是说，肯定的。没人能否认我的勇猛。”

“当然没有。”Steve笑着说，“就像也没人会否认黑足猫不擅长攀爬这部分一样。”

Tony的耳朵垂了下来。“我会攀爬。”

“你当然会。”

“我只要想爬就能爬，我只是很少爬因为我是个人，这种行动对人来说没有意义。”

“使用了冲击波靴子的向上运动算攀爬吗？”Steve佯装无辜地笑着。

“我只是用了可用的工具。”Tony怒气冲冲地说，“我们该回去看战斗录像了。”

Steve大笑着说：“好吧，我们去看录像，先不管你其他的技能……暂时的。”

Tony呻吟了一声，在沙发里陷得更深了，努力无视Steve的调笑，专注在屏幕上的视频上。如果他向Steve靠近一点，呼吸下他们混合的气味，也没人会知道。

#####

他怎么会觉得这是个好主意？他的脑子就不能放弃这么一次吗？不不，当他听到Steve口中的调笑话语时，脑子里只有“为什么不呢？”然后就开始思考怎么实现。

理论上来说，这不是个坏主意。有充分的理由来尝试。

实际上呢？有史以来最糟的主意。

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”Tony尖叫着，歪歪扭扭地飞在空中。

“先生，我不明白您的意思，请尝试使用更平静的方式沟通，我才有可能帮忙。”JARVIS听起来也有些慌乱，这对他来说很不寻常。

但Tony没法更平静地交流，因为他只顾着一边乱飞一边大叫了，他四肢乱扑，尾巴胡乱拍打。Tony现在是猫咪形态，金红色的盔甲变成了娇小的猫咪盔甲，紧紧地包裹着他的身体，他正在从头学习如何飞行。显然，一只猫想要飞是个非常糟糕的主意。

Tony热爱作为钢铁侠时飞行的感觉，他会撕裂天空，俯瞰发光的城市，享受高涨的肾上腺素和惊险的自由感。在他是人类、穿着钢铁侠盔甲时，这样的飞行和高度棒极了，但显然，在他变成猫咪形态时就完全不一样了。他热爱飞行，但这不是来自他的动物天性。黑足猫不擅长攀爬，也不喜欢高空。相比待在高处，它们更喜欢在地上挖洞。现在他所有的黑足猫感官都从幕后走到了台前，显然他的爪子长时间碰不到地面、还要用冲击波移动的事实让他非常、非常晕头转向。这甚至让Tony晕到想吐，过去他穿着盔甲时从未有过这种感觉，就连第一次穿的时候也没有。

Tony一边告诉自己他绝对不能吐在盔甲里，一边嘶声尖叫着把前爪伸出，本能地想阻止向前翻滚的趋势。但他的爪子的角度不太对，最后他变成了向后翻滚，在空中翻了几个筋斗。

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷呜呜。”Tony凄厉地尖叫着，又开始乱动爪子，想让这头晕的动作停下。结果他确实减缓了翻滚的速度，却也让他更加混乱地斜着转起圈来。他怎么才能停下——

他的身体撞上了什么东西，突兀地停止了飞行。

“嗷！”

一双熟悉的臂膀本能地环住了他穿着装甲的身体，Tony让自己放松地倒了下来，他总能把自己托付给他的甜蜜小鸟。

“Tony，你在搞什么鬼？”Rhodey问，把Tony翻过来又举起来，“这是你的新玩具吗？你差点打到我的头，你个疯子。嘿，你在哪？”

“喵。”Tony凄惨地叫了一声。

Rhodey的眼睛瞪大了，他听出了声音的来源。“上帝啊，Tony？你……你在这里面？你变成了猫还穿上了小型钢铁猫盔甲？这他妈是我见过的最可爱的东西了。”

“喵！”Tony抗议。

“是啊，真可惜，你这套小盔甲有小猫耳和可爱的分节尾巴。你很可爱，我正式宣布你为钢铁小可爱。”Rhodey咧嘴笑着说，轻轻拍打着一只镍钛合金的耳朵。

Tony用一只装甲包裹的爪子上去拍走Rhodey的手。他正常的钢铁侠头盔是圆形的，没有猫耳，但有足够的空间让他的耳朵舒服地折叠在里面。但他发现猫盔甲的头盔会成比例地缩小很多，如果他做成圆形的，他的耳朵就会被平平地压下去，很不舒服。他不可能在这种情况下呆很长时间。另一个选择就是把头盔做大一些，但这样他看起来就会像一个猫咪形状的摇头娃娃玩具。所以他只能把猫耳加进了猫盔甲里，然后告诉自己猫咪形态是最先进的设计，耳朵在其中起到了很大作用。加入了猫耳的盔甲也意味着会有更灵敏的听觉感应器，这还能用他最新的软件进一步强化。这就是Tony在看到那套无法否认得可爱的小钢铁猫盔甲时，不断对自己说的话。

Tony一边低声喵喵叫着抱怨，一边把头抵上Rhodey的胸膛，在那件深绿色的棉衬衫中蹭起了脸颊。发现自己的气味被盔甲挡住了让人很恼火，他不能清晰地把Rhodey标记成他的。但仅仅做出这个动作就让他感觉好多了，尤其是在一堂痛苦的飞行课之后。

Rhodey把Tony拿得离自己的上身远了一点，说：“你穿着金属盔甲，Tony。虽然你可爱成这样，你穿着盔甲也称不上软绵绵或舒服。别用头顶我了。”

真对不起，小桃子，我没想擦伤你脆弱的皮肤，Tony说，虽然他只说出了一声尖利的“喵呜。”

“就连我也看得出你在骂我。”Rhodey被逗乐了，一点也没有因为被骂而不高兴。他走向一个干净的工作台，把Tony轻轻放在桌子中间。

Rhodey双手叉腰，盯着Tony。“所以，这是怎么回事？”

Tony穿着盔甲坐在那，把一只爪子举到嘴边才想起他没法梳毛，然后又佯装平静。操，他为什么不能这么做呢？他是Tony Stark，他想做什么就做什么。他努力思考——在这个状态下控制纳米盔甲要难得多——然后头盔打开了。Tony把带着手套的爪子举到口边，像给普通的爪子梳毛一样舔了一下。恶呃，好凉。而且尝起来有点像烤糊的面包，可能是因为冲击波炮。

“这完全没有意义。”Rhodey恼怒地指出，“你的爪子还在盔甲里呢。”

但Tony无视了他。虽然飞行很困难，但保持这个形态还是有很多好处的。比如说，他不用解释这个想法的来源其实是Steve开了个“钢铁猫”的玩笑，结果这个词就一直留在他的心里直到他真的设计了一套猫咪盔甲，考虑周全并真的做了出来，然后开始思考比钢铁猫更有趣的东西。

“那是新的玩具系列吗？”

Rhodey和Tony一起回头，猛地看向工作间的门口，Natasha的声音传来的方向。她就站在门边，一起的还有Steve和Thor。太好了，现在几乎整个团队都来看Tony的笑话了。

“噢，这可比玩具好多了。”Rhodey回答，声音里带着笑。

现在Tony已经转向了门口，头盔打开着，他们终于看到了他的脸，知道了桌子上的绝对不是什么玩具。

Natasha嘴角弯起。“Tony，我真没想到。”

“是钢铁之猫，真高兴能看到你是猫的形态，还穿着盔甲。”Thor说，他脸上的笑说明这份高兴绝对会给Tony带来很多取笑。

Tony叹了口气，这在猫咪形态要困难得多。

这些人走进了工作间，Steve打头。他笑着说：“很高兴见到你，钢铁猫。”

“喵呜。”Tony说，夸张地翻了个白眼，这样他们就不会错过他的反应。

Steve走到Tony坐着的桌子前，缓缓伸出手，描摹着一只覆盖着金属的爪子。“这么小的盔甲，能有这么多的细节，真是令人惊叹。”

Tony斜了Steve一眼，思考他是不是在说反话。Steve是在嘲笑他的体型吗？他在笑，尾巴也是举起的，但有时确实很难分辨Steve是否在表现出他的内心。

看着自己工作间里突然多出来的人，Tony想知道他们都是来干什么的。Rhodey和Steve来找他并不罕见，但看到所有人一起过来就很罕见了，尤其是还包括了Thor和Nat。他突然有点怀疑。

Tony把鼻子指向Rhodey，命令性地“喵呜”了一声，然后他又把鼻子指向剩下的三个来访者。

“我相信先生是在问，你们下到这里来干什么？”JARVIS帮忙翻译道，现在Tony没有只顾着咒骂和大叫，翻译要可行多了。

“啊，也许我们可以稍后再谈。”Thor说，他很少这么熟练地开脱。

“Pepper打电话来，说她很担心关于你的变形的谣言。”Rhodey直白地说，但他的眼中有担忧。Tony很喜欢这样，他知道Rhodey会直达问题本质，避免任何无所谓的搪塞。

Natasha指了指Steve拿在身侧的什么东西。“还有我们本来在外面喝下午茶，结果正好发现了这个号角日报，免费发放的。”

当然了，因为没人会花钱买这种垃圾。Steve把报纸展开，给工作台上的Tony看，因为哗众取宠的标题瑟缩了一下。“Stark工业前任CEO是野生型动物？”文中充满了围绕Tony真实动物形态的猜测，以及对他的真身不可能是民众之前猜测的家猫的过分震惊。只迅速扫了一眼文章，就足以让Tony发现很多负面评价，以及如果他真的是野生型的话，针对他过去和现在在Stark工业担任的领导职位的质疑。

从那天在公众面前被迫变形后，Tony就知道会有这么一天。那些Tony猫咪形态的照片已经到处都是了，都清晰地拍到了Tony的口鼻部和耳朵，他皮毛上的斑纹，还有过小的体型。这些照片组合到一起，完全可以认出是一只野生猫科动物，而不是大众认为的家猫。

虽然已经无法挽回，无法再掩饰了，但这不代表Tony现在就要去担心这件事。他的朋友们都立刻来到他的身边，担心外界的谣言和闲话。但Tony更愿意完全不谈这件事，事实上，更愿意他们也不要花时间担心这件事。最后这都不会是什么大事。Tony能搞定的。在涉及到媒体和公众方面的事情上，他总能搞定。无论他们做什么，说什么，都不会比他二十多岁时因丑闻上头条更糟糕了。

现在这个时候，他有别的事需要思考。他穿着钢铁猫——他就是忘不掉这个名字了，该死——盔甲，却完全不知道怎么控制。他是不可能学会穿着这套盔甲飞行的，不可能优雅或简单地飞起来，这意味着学会它这更像一个义务，而不是助力，除非他正好需要在猫咪形态进行认真的短时间防御而手边没有全套的盔甲。

所以他很有可能已经花了五千万美金做了一套钢铁猫盔甲，却几乎派不上什么用场。不过就在现在，他正好有使用它的绝佳方法。Tony抬起身来，把一只带着手套的爪子举向报纸。他弯曲了一下尖爪。

一道浅蓝色的小型冲击波从他的爪子上射出，击中了桌子上的号角日报，迅速点燃了它。整张报纸被熊熊燃烧的浅蓝色的火焰吞噬，几秒后就成了一团灰烬。

“我去。”Rhodey惊呼，脖子上的羽毛都炸开了，他又笑了一声，“这件盔甲也很能打啊。”

明白了Tony想如何对待这篇新闻后，Steve沉思着说：“我很好奇这套盔甲能造成多大破坏。”

“去训练场！”Thor兴奋地大喊。

所有人交换了一个眼神，都笑了。

“去训练场。”Steve同意。

Tony短短地喵了一声，Rhodey机智地把他拿了起来，毕竟他是唯一一个目击了之前的飞行尝试的人。“我抓住你了，伙计。”Rhodey低声说。

Tony把爪子缩起来，发出了幸福的咕噜声。他知道，没错，Rhodey抓住了他。不止Rhodey，他还有整个团队。他们都会支持他，这种感觉就是拥有了一个队伍，一个家。只要他拥有他们，他就完全不担心媒体，不担心大厦外面的人怎么说了。


	6. Tony

Tony恨透了魔法。当然了，他在长大的过程中很喜欢科幻小说和幻想文学之类的，但实际使用的魔法，现实中的魔法，永远那么让人讨厌。这次是某个对Strange怀有怨恨的巫师，Tony觉得他和Strange简直是一样的。他才不在乎Strange当了多少年外科医生，什么样的超级英雄会走到哪都自称奇异博士啊？真是个爱显摆的混蛋。Tony有五个博士学位，Bruce有七个，但你就不会看到他们自称钢铁侠博士和Hulk博士。不论如何，有个巫师对另一个巫师生气了，他们就在纽约正中央打了起来。复仇者们赶了过去，最后落得被传送到北达科塔州的后果，从Tony的卫星知道的。

他们所有人的衣服都无法抵御北达科塔该死的雪和零下的温度，但是Clint正不省人事地倒在一个雪堆中，这才是最糟的。在传送门包围了他们并把他们吐在这个地方之前，他正好被击中了头部。

“我们需要变形。不是你，Hulk，我们知道你变不了，不过反正你也在散发热量了。”Steve大声说，在刺骨的冷风中咬紧牙关，“其他人变成有毛皮的样子会暖和些，我们可以在那儿挤在一起。”

他指向一棵大树，这最好能起作用，因为这里除了树就没有别的了。Steve选了最大的树做避难所，对他们的指示也是正确的，但他们还有一个大问题，没有意识的Clint。Natasha正在他的身边，手指按上他的脖颈感受脉搏。

“Hulk讨厌雪。”Hulk一边抱怨，一边不满地踢着雪。

Natasha抬起头，眼中充满忧虑。“他醒不过来，但我想他只是被头上挨的最后一下打晕了。现在的问题是寒冷。而且在我们所有人之中，他的衣服真的不适合这个天气。”

“我们不能管他的虚荣心了，得给他弄点袖子。”Tony抱怨着打开了面甲，他的身体在盔甲里很温暖，这让他更讨厌脸上尖利的寒冷了。尤其是现在他知道他该怎么做了。

“你最有资格说了，毕竟你的裤子正好没那么紧。”Natasha挑起了眉毛指出。

“你在观察我的这些优势吗？”Tony问，挑衅地把手放到了翘起的臀部上，穿着钢铁侠盔甲做这个姿势大概相当可笑。

“不是时候，你们俩。”Steve说，“如果我们都变形，围在Clint身边……”

Tony叹了口气。“你应该庆幸我们中间没有人是爬行动物。好了，我有个计划，我们先把他挪到那边去。”

Thor跪了下来，轻柔地把手臂放到Clint身下。“我来移动我们的战友。”

“我要告诉鹰屁股（Hawkass）说，他被阿斯加德的王子公主抱了，然而他却没法享受。”Tony说，他把面甲弹回来，踏步走向指定的树。

Thor愉快地回答：“我很高兴在他清醒后再来一次。”

“当然你会。”

“你有什么计划，钢铁侠？”Steve问，走在他的一旁。

“最能降低风险的方法是尽量让Clint保持温暖，因为他是我们中唯一一个不省人事到无法变形的，他甚至连脚指头掉了都不会察觉到。”Tony解释道，他们走到了Steve选择的树下，这棵树有粗壮的树干。“现在，这里最温暖的地方是我的盔甲里面。这是我们仅有的能完全控制温度的方法。”

Tony往树旁边的雪地上发射了几个冲击波，融掉了一大圈的雪，露出了下面结冰的地面。希望在这里蜷缩着能没那么冷。

Steve在蓝色的头盔下皱起了眉头。“你不会——你的意思是你要让Clint穿上你的盔甲？那你就要从里面出来，外面太冷了。”

“我知道，而且我已经开始害怕了。”Tony叹气。

“你确定这是唯一的办法？”Steve问，一只手搭上Tony的肩膀，停下了他的动作。

Tony停了下来，看向Steve，他注意到了Steve不同寻常的紧张语气，意识到Steve在极细微地颤抖。这里真的很冷，所以倒也不稀奇，但Steve唇边十分苍白，他带着手套的手紧紧攥着Tony肩部的盔甲，这让Tony又思考了一下。Steve被寒冷影响的程度比他表现出来的要多。Tony总算想通后简直想给自己一拳，当然Steve会受到影响。突然跌入刺骨的寒冷中，不正像那次他的飞机撞进刺骨的海水中，然后被冻住了几十年吗？突然回溯的感官记忆一定很骇人。

“你还好吗，Steve？”Tony低声问，用别人听不到的音量。

Steve移开了视线，然后甩了甩头，仿佛在理清思绪，他的下巴在回答时崩得很紧。“我很好，不用担心我。你确定从盔甲中出来是帮助Clint的唯一方法？”

现在他的手下有一人被打倒，还处于危险中，Steve一定会继续抹去任何人对他自己的担心。事实上，他们对他的情况也毫无办法。Steve对寒冷的适应问题并不是Tony现在能解决的。所以Tony咽下一声咒骂，点头说：“对，所以Clint最好能感恩戴德。我会在大家都变形之后再出来，因为我散热会很快……体型问题。”

Steve用探寻的眼光打量了他几秒，但一定也接受了现在没有其他办法的事实。他后退了一步，眨眼间，在一团奇异的伸缩变换后，他突然变成了一只金色的大狗。Steve不舒服地叫了一声，举起一只爪子，因为脚下的冰冷有些不快。可能Steve变成大狗形态会好些。当飞机撞进北冰洋的时候他是人类形态，所以也许变成动物能让他避免回忆起在冰里的时候。

“Nat，听到计划了吗？”Tony向身后大喊。

“嗯，你需要Clint保持什么姿势吗？”她问。

“平躺就行，对，就这样。”Tony说，Thor和Natasha按照他的话给他摆姿势。

Thor走到Tony身旁，重重拍了一下他的背，笑着说：“你为Clint所做的牺牲必将得到感谢。我想你可用此事要挟他许久。”

“就是这么打算的，伙计。”Tony咕哝。

“来吧，你变形后我会使你娇小的身体保持温暖。”Thor大声宣布。

“我的身体不娇小。”Tony嘶声说，但Thor已经变成了那头巨狮的模样，只用他愉快的蓝眼睛看着Tony，仿佛在挑战他，看他怎么证明自己和这头巨大的狮子比起来还不算娇小。

Tony还没想出任何反驳的话语，Natasha就来到了他身后，低声说：“谢谢，Tony。”还轻拍了下他穿着盔甲的肩膀。然后她消失了，在原地出现了一只狐狸，明亮的长毛在雪地中十分抢眼。Thor俯下身来，在她背上蹭蹭脸颊，她也轻轻擦过Thor的身体。他们并肩趴下，Steve体贴地坐在他们身边。Steve用嘴指了指Hulk，吠了一声，这是一声呼唤。Hulk缓缓走来，用能震动大地的力气坐在了Thor和Nat身边。

“Hulk能保持温暖。”Hulk说，伸出一只胳膊，揽住了Thor和Natasha。他们也向他靠近了些。

Tony喃喃的说：“好吧，到我了。JARVIS，从最近的基地派出一台昆式战机，以防Strange没法立刻找到我们。等我准备好以后，在Clint身上重新做出盔甲。他在盔甲里的时候注意提高温度，还要尽你所能地进行医疗护理。”

“遵命，显示。请尽量注意四肢的保暖。”JARVIS说，话语中有一丝担忧。

“我会尽力的，别杞人忧天了。”

然后他向Clint走近一步，他正躺在离大树最近的地方。他单膝跪在Clint身边，把一只手放在他的身上。然后，Tony闭上眼睛，变形了。

变形发生得非常快，就像没有过渡区一样。上一秒他还是人类Tony，下一秒，他就变成了黑足猫Tony。如果在突然变形时他睁着眼就总会头晕，周边的颜色要么染上蓝绿色要么褪去不见，远处的物体变模糊，暗处的形状相对地变清晰。在变形前闭上眼会容易很多。不幸的是，其他感官就很难这么简单地关闭了，所以他被涌来的新气味包围了，虽然他的盔甲可以隔绝空气而且一动没动。空气中有浓郁的金属味，还有充满了整个盔甲的他自己的气味，这在某种程度上其实让他很满意，因为这能让他心中明了，钢铁侠是他的。Tony伸了伸爪子，抽动了两下胡须，他努力深呼吸了一次，耳朵因为接下来要做的事不满地耷拉着。盔甲内部非常温暖舒适，他身上新形成的背带安稳地托着他。他必须强迫自己继续。

“喵呜。”他说。

盔甲打开了，Tony被寒冷所包围，刺骨的寒冷，伴随着寒风的呼啸，这在他敏感的耳朵里更响了。令人舒心的气味被雪和泥土和大自然的湿漉漉的气味所冲淡，他的鼻子皱了起来。一声响亮的犬吠引起了他的注意，Tony低下头，发现Steve正站在盔甲前方。看到那一片宽大的诱人皮毛，他的心跳漏了一拍。Steve真的是个完美的领导者，他总会照顾好他的族群成员，即便他自己也在因过去的创伤记忆而感到动摇。Tony爬出了背带，从钢铁侠盔甲直接跳到了Steve亲切的背上。等Tony已经蜷缩在了这片金黄中，Steve回到了团队里，缓缓趴在了Natasha，Thor和Hulk身边的地上，小心地没有让Tony掉下来。Tony很感激Steve的帮助，因为他可亲的毛茸茸的背部绝对是这可怕风雪中的依靠。

Tony抬起头，看到纳米盔甲像金属喷泉一样撒下来，在Clint身上再次形成了钢铁侠盔甲，希望这能在寒冷之外提升他身体的温度。

只可惜他们剩下的几个人就没有自己的钢铁侠盔甲了。

Tony现在披着毛皮，但他还是在冷风中不住地颤抖。他缩低了一些，爪子紧紧抓住Steve的毛。他感受到Steve的肌肉在他的爪子下收紧了，然后Steve小心地侧躺下来，让Tony和他一起移动，防止他掉下来。Tony抬起头，发现整个团队基本上抱成了一个团，从他的角度来看显得非常大。Hulk背靠着树，Thor和Nat紧贴着他伸开的臂膀。Steve半躺在Thor身上，卷起身子，鼻子连着尾巴。Tony向上看去，思考Thor颈边的鬃毛是不是更温暖，Thor邀请地歪了歪头。

但Steve现在就在他的爪子下面，带着美好的气味和警惕的蓝色双眼。Tony还没有忘记Steve之前的颤抖和苍白，他告诉Tony说他没事，虽然他显然不是没事。Tony看着Steve坚定的眼神，因寒冷折起的耳朵，还有藏在尾巴下的鼻子，明白这个将完全由他自己决定。

Tony决定了。他向下滑了一点，正好到了Steve蜷缩起来的中心，把爪子放在身下缩成了一团。Steve的尾巴扫了过来，盖在了Tony的背上，多挡住了一些冷风。这很像一个邀请，所以Tony把脸贴在了Steve的身侧。他知道自己很可笑，知道因为现在的情况他可能有些冒昧，但这都无法阻止他享受这种抚慰人心的气味，无法停止由于身体逐渐温暖、耳边传来平静的心跳，他从心底发出的舒服的咕噜声。而且，也许，只是也许，他的存在也能帮到Steve，也许他小小的温暖和低沉的咕噜声能提醒Steve，他不是一个人待在寒风里，他还有他的朋友们。

还是刺骨的冷，还是很不舒服，但他和团队在一起，他们紧紧蜷在一起，都安然无恙。

猫最大的天赋之一在此时体现了出来，Tony睡着了。

当他再次醒来时，他意识到自己已经不在风雪中了。相反，他能听到熟悉的嗡嗡声，是引擎的声音。他在昆式战机上。他感到四肢有些僵硬，还有一点冷，但他的身下，有什么温暖的东西。真奇怪。他没有睁眼，用一只爪子试了试，意识到他似乎躺在一个人类身上。从这个气味判断……

是Steve。

他半睁开一只眼睛，发现他仍然在Steve身上，只不过现在Steve已经不是大狗的形态了。他变回了人形，正坐在昆式战机的后面，Tony在他的大腿上。如果Tony没有这么头昏脑涨的话，他肯定会感到尴尬的。不过猫不会觉得尴尬。猫做的事都不会尴尬，因为他们就是高贵和优雅的象征。

Tony缓缓地看了看四周，观察着环境。他看不清驾驶舱，但从座椅上方的一丝红发可以推测是Nat坐在飞行员的位置上。他能看到钢铁侠盔甲平躺在地上，面甲打开，Bruce坐在旁边的地上。他正在低声和Clint说话，Clint还闭着眼，但似乎正在缓慢地清醒过来。Thor也变回了人形，正坐在一条长凳上，头向后仰起，大概在小睡。他在惯常的盔甲外穿了一件厚夹克，是他们在昆式战机里常备的衣服之一。看到他们都安全地上了昆式战机，似乎没人因那场小小的冒险而受伤，Tony感到如释重负。他回头看向Steve，发现他也穿着一件厚夹克，和Thor穿的很像。他们一定是想迅速从刺骨的严寒中温暖起来。Steve正望着Clint和Bruce，眉间有一点皱纹，看起来有些忧愁。

他伸着脖子看向四周的行为一定引起了Steve的注意，因为Steve低下头来，似乎刚刚发现他醒了。Tony凝视着他，注意到Steve现在看起来好多了，相比起雪中他脸上的苍白，他现在红润了一些。Steve也仔细地观察着他，而且如果Tony的理解是正确的，他低声说话时似乎没那么忧虑了。“JARVIS说现在无法联系上Strange。昆式战机是十五分钟之前到的，我们就都上来了。Hulk已经变回了Bruce，Clint也正在醒来。你一定是太累了，因为你一直睡了过去。我……有点担心。”

通常情况下这也会让Tony很担心，因为他不可能这么做了。他从来没有在猫咪形态睡着了还被到处移动过，仅仅是想到他全程睡着，连被带上昆式战机的时候也睡着，就非常不可思议。但他们现在就在这里，他也觉得非常好，几乎舒服到不想担心了。也许是因为太冷了，他陷入了深度睡眠，但Tony没有觉得昏昏欲睡或受到了不好的影响。他只感到放松和舒适。尽管皮毛上还徘徊着一点冷气，但他的爪子很暖和，他也真的完全不想移动。

他猜，他也知道原因。

Tony考虑着起来，冷漠地溜走，但是这样的话……

何时他才能再有这样的机会呢？

所以，他抬头看向Steve，缓缓眨眼，开始咕噜咕噜地叫。Steve的眼睛瞪大了，有一会儿他一动也没动。然后他无言地伸出一根手指，抚上了Tony的爪子。Tony没有发出异议，继续咕噜叫着，一寸也没动。他想Steve明白了，因为他既没有试图起身，也没有提议让Tony换个地方。相反，Steve开始小心地用双手轻抚Tony的背部，用指节轻蹭他毛茸茸的脸颊。Tony愉快地迎上前去，甚至扭头用另一边的脸颊也蹭上去。这双手强壮有力，却也温柔可靠，正适合靠近些，以求得更多抚摸。

Steve蓝色的眼睛中似乎有什么东西融化了，好像有了腿上的温暖和手中的猫咪叫声，他终于渐渐从残酷的寒冷中恢复了过来。Tony缓缓地在愉悦中闭上了双眼，他躺在那儿，沉溺于轻柔的拍打，和Steve的手与Tony的脸相接触而混合的气味中。他告诉自己，这也许在某种程度上也能帮到Steve，带给他一种无言的安抚。如果Tony也能感到安全和温暖，那这就是个双赢局面，还是躺在Steve的大腿上的那种。嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——Steve的大腿……

Tony突然听到了衣物的窸窣声和金属的刮擦声，睁开了眼睛。Steve拉开了夹克的拉链，把衣服抻开了。

“这样你能暖和得快点儿。”Steve提议，耳朵竖起，尾巴不自然地在身侧一动不动，仿佛在试图隐藏某种反应。“你在寒冷里呆了太久，我有点担心你的耳朵尖和尾巴尖。”

喔，Tony知道这不行，知道他的耳朵和尾巴没有任何危险，但他极度地想这么做，而且他是被邀请的那个，这能有什么坏处呢？也许是Steve想要这样，毕竟在冰天雪地里呆了那么久？Tony不想再猜下去了，他爬进了夹克里，Steve用衣服裹住Tony，然后把拉链拉到一半。对人类来说，被塞进一件别人还穿着的夹克可能很奇怪，可能会导致幽闭恐惧症。但是对一只猫来说，这样很舒适，很温暖，贴近Steve的身体，被夹克包裹着，还有一双大手透过衣料温柔地托着他。Steve奇妙的温暖气息——像在柔软干净的毯子上渡过的慵懒时光，像在美好的阳光下久久打盹的芬芳——拥抱着Tony，在他的毛皮上环绕，和他自己的气味融合，直到最终难舍难分。

Tony不确定他过去是否曾经觉得这么舒适过，他这辈子都没有过，更没有身体缩在Steve上身边这样过。他希望Steve也能从腹部的毛皮上感到温暖。他已经开始思考以后怎么才能再让Steve允许他这么做了，但他知道这将会成为仅有一次的经历，因为他们刚刚在冰天雪地里的小冒险而产生的意外。Tony会把这份记忆深深刻在心里，永远记住这个有着宜人的温暖和舒适的安全的美好时刻。

另外，如果Tony刚刚动了一下，好像在寻找更好的位置，结果他的脸颊正好蹭上了Steve粗糙的制服——好几次——这也只是个意外。如果Tony正在想着，“我的，我的，寒冷无法夺走他，这是我的，都是我的，每一寸都是，他的胸肌真是结实得不可思议，这也都是我的我的我的”那这也只是胡乱产生的想法，因为现在的状况被激化了。Tony咕噜地更大声了，把脸颊更加贴近了Steve的腹部，眼睛因信任和愉快而闭上了。

之后，当昆式战机抵达一个旅馆，他们能更舒服地暖和起来时，Steve仍然把Tony放在了拉起拉链的夹克里，带着他下了飞机。Tony在这个温暖的摇篮里睡着，一直呆在那儿，直到这件事变得不合适又不可理喻。Steve也允许他这样。

他全程都没有停止咕噜叫。

#####

尽管Tony努力了，他继续生活，好像什么都没有改变，但世界不会允许。媒体，股东，他的董事会，这些人都想要答案。Tony，作为一个在每个人想从他身上分一杯羹的世界里长大的人，轻易地无视了他们。

直到那个命中注定的记者招待会。

他们一周内进行了两场战斗，即使对复仇者们来说也很不常见。一个记者招待会总能有利于展现出他们的团结一致，以及他们人类的一面，他们会回答一些问题，进行安抚工作。这些都是让民众舆论保持积极的重要步骤，虽然Tony作为Stark工业的CEO时做得并不好，但作为复仇者时在这方面却很勤勉。这些记者招待会一般很少出岔子，尤其是现在团队很擅长避免Steve拿到任何会让他的汗毛倒立、说出过分诚实的想法的问题。在这一点上，复仇者们已经把记者招待会做成了一种艺术。

除了这一次的记者招待会，因为有些来自RAWS，规范野生型变形者协会（Regulate All Wild Shifters）的混蛋进来了，大喊着问了很多非常无礼的问题。“Stark工业的股东们能接受公司领导是个野生型吗？多年以来你因为天性做出了许多疯狂鲁莽的行为，你难道不欠股东们一个解释，不应为这些托词造成的损失进行赔偿吗？”

有些记者开始抱怨了，因为有个偏执狂混了进来感到不快，但其他人没有行动，只等着抓拍Tony的反应。然而，立刻有反应的并不是Tony。

一声低沉的咆哮撕裂了空气，这是动物在认真表示威胁时会发出的令人毛骨悚然的吼叫。这是Steve愤怒的声音，激烈又狂热，是真正的警告，通常紧接着就会是尖爪利齿的暴力。连Steve耳朵上的毛都竖了起来，他的尾巴在身后僵直着，同样毛发竖立。Tony被打了个措手不及，因为这对Steve来说太罕见，太意外了，他正在媒体发布会上勃然大怒，公然表现出了他的不悦，但他总是——总是——能完全控制住自己的本能反应。该死，Steve就连公共场合的摇尾巴也能克制住。多亏了Tony多年面对媒体的经验他才没跳起来，才没有因为受惊本能地耷下耳朵。相反，他警告性地用力给了Steve一个肘击，这让Steve一个激灵，停止了咆哮。

Tony倾身向前，对房间里的人微笑，上唇抬起露出尖牙，一点也没有假装友好。“谁让RAWS的小丑进来的？他会拉低整个记者行业的价值，不像Stark工业的股价一直保持着历史最高水平，而且已经多年以来都被认定为蓝筹股。但我也不能把这份成功归功于自己，因为我们卓越的Potts小姐已经掌权多年——我相信真正的记者都能记起这个小轶事。结束。”

他对记者们抛了个飞吻，退后几步，表明此次记者招待会结束了，虽然记者群中仍有越来越大的声音。

第二天，其他人因为Steve被打上了野生型、复仇者中失控的野兽的标签而戏弄了他一天。在公共场合咆哮在家养型中被认为是无礼的举动，不像Steve的时代，那时这只是一种表达情绪的方式，更为人所接受。媒体们这天在这上面大做文章。往坏了说，有些标题上写着“复仇者中的疯狗”。温和些的文章则公正地指出，RAWS的记者有些过分了，还对Steve的族群成员表现了明显的偏见，但也承认Steve的反应太过粗鲁，对美国队长光辉的形象并不合适。

“他们真该听听他满嘴脏话的时候。”Sam大笑着说。

“或者他因为没睡好美容觉怒吼的时候。”Natasha同意。

Bucky摇摇头，慢吞吞地说：“他们没见过他想画画，却有人挡住了光线的时候。”

Steve被逗乐了，一只耳朵抖动了一下。他用一只手搅拌着麦片粥，另一只手指向Bucky。“你还说呢，今早的星巴克店员把你的订单搞错了还叫你Pucky，你就冲他们咆哮了。”

“对啊，但他们知道我会有这种“粗鲁又不合适”的举动。”Bucky露出尖牙笑着说，“我是个‘野生’的，我是只狼。”

队伍应对得很好，没有被铺天盖地的新闻影响到，这很不错。但Tony发现他自己的内心无法简单地放过这件事。

“我要让每日邮报发表一份撤回声明。”Tony突然宣布，打断了大家轻松的玩笑。他没想让自己的语气这么严厉，但媒体不该这么说Steve。他们不该叫他疯狗，他妈的。那可是Steve Rogers，他面对死亡和危险也能保持镇静，他看到Tony时会摇尾巴，他在早上戏弄没睡醒的队员时蓝色的眼中会充满笑意。他们怎么能那么说呢？

Natasha凑上他的肩膀，看到他在Starkpad上读的东西时瑟缩了一下。她轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，他强迫自己没有抽身离开，他知道自己只是有些焦虑了。“你知道，如果你这么做了，他们只会更加抓住他们说过的话不放，试图让你更愤怒。”

“他们不能说了这些关于Steve的屁话还以为能不受惩罚。”Tony说，低声嘶叫着。

Steve凑过来，轻轻抚上了Tony的手腕，眉头紧皱。“嘿，你知道我不在意的，对吧？”

Tony看着他，眼睛眯起，闪着不满的光。不论他在Tony的眼中看到了什么，都让Steve的耳朵惊讶地竖了起来。Steve又迅速说：“比起这个，我更不愿意他们攻击你。我能承受，这对我都不算个问题。”

这话不知为什么让Tony感觉更不好了。他意识到他的尾巴正在空中乱甩，打到了椅子背后，耳朵随着他的皱眉向后倾斜。“你不该承受这些，这本该是冲我来的。”

然后Tony离开了椅子，大步走向电梯。他要解决这个问题。

“哦不。”Sam在他身后说，“听起来要有麻烦了。”

“那可是Tony，他总会惹麻烦。”Natasha说，但她的语气不像反对更像喜爱，Tony把这当做了她对Tony做他该做的事情的默许。牢记住深金色眉毛下的那双充满忧虑的蓝眼睛，Tony下定决心要解决这个问题。


	7. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：亨特新闻（Hound，意为猎犬）即为这个宇宙中的福克斯新闻（Fox，意为狐狸）。

Tony做的第一个访谈是在亨特新闻上。Steve直到Bucky把他拽出了房间，从电梯里下到客厅才发现了这件事，当时所有人——除了Tony，当然了——似乎都已经准备好了大碗的爆米花和饮料。

“有派对吗？”Steve疑惑地问，“你可以直接告诉我要开派对的，Bucky。我以为你说电视上有个什么大屠杀。我正忙着——”

“不是那种大屠杀。快来，你要错过你男人在国家电视台上杀人了。”Bucky嘟囔着，把Steve拽到沙发上，推着他坐下，然后自己也坐在了一个座位里。Clint递过来一碗爆米花，Bucky把它扑通一声扔到Steve的大腿上，仿佛想把他固定在这里。Steve抓住了碗，几乎没意识到它就在自己腿上。

他本来想抗议什么事的，大概是Bucky说的所有事，但之后他被屏幕上显示的画面转移了注意力。“那是——为什么Tony——为什么他在亨特新闻上？他讨厌亨特新闻。”

看到Tony穿着正式的西装很奇怪，不是因为总能看到他穿着背心走来走去，脸上带着工作间里的油污，或者穿着画着有趣图案的T恤衫和与之搭配的夹克衫出门。而是因为Tony正在明亮的演播室灯光下，穿着一尘不染的炭黑色西装，戴着一条深红色领带。他的头发仔细地做过发型，紧贴着他机警地竖起的耳朵尖。Tony看起来完全就是那个他会在有需要时偶尔扮演的精致商人。Steve只想把他的领带和外套脱下来，弄乱他的头发，告诉Tony他可以放松一下他的肩膀。但Tony正坐在一个永远摆着一张苦瓜脸的男人对面，耳朵上的毛发竖立，仿佛会永远立下去。也许Tony觉得在面对这种人时他需要另一种盔甲。

“他确实讨厌亨特新闻。”Natasha心不在焉地评价，她正全神贯注地看着屏幕，“我还以为他会去找一个友好些的脱口秀主持人，有上千人热爱他，会问他柔和的问题。但不知为什么，他找了一个最讨厌他的记者做了直播。”

Steve看着Tony对那个叫Puck Kirkman的记者微笑，有点被吓到了。那是那种捕食者准备一跃而起时的微笑，他锋利的尖牙在演播室的灯光下闪闪发亮。

“我只是想说，复仇者们有很多问题要回答。你隐藏了这么久你的真实形态，而且现在还加上了美国队长，他本应是一个模范代表，却在记者发布会上对别人咆哮，你总不能说这也是可接受的行为吧。”Kirkman一边翻着手上的文件，一边咄咄逼人地说。

Tony靠回了椅子上，那种致命又慵懒的优雅激起了Steve全部的战斗本能。深琥珀色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着Kirkman，都没有假装在看摄像机。“我能，我也会告诉你这些。Steve Rogers是一个坦率的人，这也正是美国喜欢他的原因。他只是在表达他自己的感受，而且全世界可能有很多人会和他有同样的感受，那就是对野生型变形者的性格抱有偏见是非常愚蠢的。这也是你正在做的。”

“事实是，你的天性确实会影响你的决策。”Kirkman说，明显能看出他抱有敌意，而且不止为何有些动摇。他的耳朵向后倾斜，上嘴唇扭曲着，“你是一个野生型，而且是体型很小的野生型，所以你有全部的本能，却没有任何体型优势。当你与一个大型野生型进行商业谈判时，你能控制住你自己吗？你的股东有权问这些问题。”

“每个人都有权问愚蠢的问题，但我不一定要满足他们。如果我在商业谈判中碰到了一个大型野生型，我会非常高兴，因为多亏了你们这种有偏见的人，很少有野生型能身居高位。野生型并没有被本能所掌控，不会比家养型更多。别跟我说就因为你是条狗，就总忍不住到处闻别人的屁股，Kirkman。”Tony回答，耳朵向前竖起，仿佛在捕猎。

从Kirkman涨红的脸来看，这将奠定本次采访的基调。

Kirkman气急败坏的说：“我没有被我的本能所掌控，不像丛林人。”

Tony轻蔑地翻了个白眼，回击道：“丛林人。50年代的人们又想让那些物种主义者回来诽谤了。如果你读过任何不是那种已经被拆穿的胡话的，关于野生动物变形者的理论，你就会知道我们没人会被本能掌控。我们的动物形态只是自身性格的一部分，我们还是人类，就像你一样，尽管你一直试图否认。”

“这毫无道理。”

“我只是在讲道理。”

“如果你真的坚信如此，那为什么还要一直隐藏你的真身，好像这是什么肮脏的秘密？”

“首先，我的动物形态完全不关你事，但是我也没有隐藏，你们只是从Howard的形态上自行得出了结论，却忘了我还有个母亲，Maria Carbonell，她的家族中有一长串的黑足猫变形者。第二，Howard没有在我进入青春期的第一时间就发表公众声明的原因也是，回到了第一点，完全不管你事，原因是他知道我将面临的歧视。我父亲是个精明的生意人，他不想让我一开始就处于不利。他没有公布，我觉得这不是什么大事就继续这么做了，然而考虑到引起的不必要的骚动，我现在后悔了。”

Steve知道事实没有Tony编造的故事那么简单。Howard让Tony深信，他的真身永远不会被接受，如果他想要领导Stark工业，他就要把它隐藏起来。无论这背后是怎样的好意，无论Tony多努力想要不在乎，教给一个小孩子隐藏自己最本质的一部分内心……Steve无法赞同。这会在Tony心中根深蒂固，他不能谈论这个，不能变形，不能把真实的自己展现给任何人。

而现在，Tony正在摄像机前，聚光灯下，让他们一片一片地剥离自己的盔甲。Steve猜，他知道Tony现在做这件事的原因，他的心因为这个猜想如坠冰窟。

Kirkman居高临下地看了他一眼。“当然你会这么说，Stark先生。现在舆论显示，公众认为你骗了他们许多年，认为你不可信，你怎么想？现在人们凭什么相信你能继续做一个复仇者呢？”

“为什么我要在乎这些偏执狂和亨特新闻的看法？哦等下，抱歉，他们都是一样的。Stark工业的股价仍在持续走高，我也不会打赌说我不会再一次被评为《人民》杂志年度最性感的男人。”

采访一直这样继续了下去。那个记者会说一些人身攻击的话，Tony会挡开然后用自己的方式回击。Steve知道在言语和才智的比拼中，Tony总能泰然处之。

但是Tony已经将他人生的这部分隐藏了多年。他的动物形态被女巫公之于众，但他似乎也开心地无视了所有要求解释的呼声。直到现在。这个时间点无法忽视。Tony把自己放在了聚光灯下，是因为他无法忍受Steve的名誉遭到攻击。明白了所有后，Steve看完了整个采访，看完了所有你来我往和妙语连珠，所有刻薄的评论和尖酸的回答。他的耳朵向后竖起，尾巴压在身下，一动不动地坐在沙发上，看着Tony为了让Steve不用遭受攻击而承受着压力。

不，这样不行。Steve从未在战斗中退缩，他也不打算从现在开始。

Steve看完了整个访谈，因为这是他欠Tony的。他看完了记者几乎压抑不住的怒吼，和Tony差点出口的嘘声，他恨这每一分每一秒。他发现他脖颈上的毛发在访谈进行时渐渐竖起，耳朵也因纯粹的不快紧紧贴着他的头。其他人试图帮他摆脱这些坏情绪，但他并不打算简单放下。

Thor皱着眉头说：“我相信Tony知道他在做什么，Steve。他似乎将用言语击败此人当做一种游戏。”

“他不需要这么做。”Steve低声咆哮着。

Bucky叹了口气，从沙发上下来。“又来了。这正是Steve Rogers小巷里开打之前的表情，现在想说服他是没用的。”

“哦不。”Sam说，和之前是Tony时他说的一模一样。

“我没事。”Steve从咬紧的牙缝中挤出话语。

“你当然没事。”Bucky拉长了语调，一点也没信。

最后，在他拒绝了好几个散散心的提议后，他们把他一个人留在了公共区沉思。他在那坐了几个小时，看完了所有媒体对Tony这个访谈的负面评价——公平来说，也有正面的——然后他本人终于走了进来。Steve微微转身，用余光看着Tony走近。他看起来很累，领带已经解开，第一个扣子也没系。连他耳朵上的毛发和头发都有点乱了，仿佛用手胡乱地理过。

“喔，亨特新闻似乎在努力为Kirkman说的屁话做辩护嘛，这么努力挣扎。”Tony说，笑着露出了尖牙。他确实很开心，他在真正放松的时候从来不会费心藏起尖牙。Steve想知道Tony是不是一直在努力减少骨子里的野生型对他的影响，来摆脱别人的怀疑。或者只是Steve想多了。不管怎样，他无法压抑自己的愤怒，看了太多直指Tony的负面言论，他已经达到了沸点。他努力抑制怒气，咽下低沉的咆哮，因为他愤怒的对象都不是Tony，虽然他因Tony的选择而感到了一些挫败。

“你今天很忙啊。”Steve说，努力让语气保持中立。

他肯定暴露了些什么，因为Tony歪了歪头，沉思着打量了他一会儿。但他还是走上前来，优雅地坐进了沙发的一头。他疲倦地伸了个懒腰，背靠上扶手，把腿盘在身下。

“其实也没有那么忙，只是个小访谈罢了。”Tony耸了耸肩，“我回来时去了趟研发部。有人发明了一种新型粘结剂，我想可以用在宇航员身上。”

“那个Kirkman的采访。”Steve说，说出那个名字的时候几乎压抑不住他的低吼。他假装冷静的本事呢？仿佛随着时间全消失了。

Tony看着他，尾巴不自然地僵在身侧。“你不高兴了。”

“你挑起和Kirkman的争端，是为了把人们的注意力从昨天记者招待会的事情上转移走。”Steve一针见血地说。

“不对，我挑起了和Kirkman的争端，因为他是个物种主义的混蛋。”Tony挑起了一边的眉毛，“反正也该做个采访了，而我决定做得引人注目一点，这样Pepper就不会再让我做别的。”

Steve双手抱胸。“所以你正巧在媒体对我咆哮的事口出恶言之后的今天做了访谈？我又不是三岁小孩，Tony。”

Tony彻底拽下了领带，把这块丝绸料子搭在沙发靠背上。然后他翻了个白眼，重重地叹气好像这是个大麻烦，他说：“这又有什么关系？Pepper一直让我公开解决这个问题而我只是这么做了而已。结束了。”

Tony给他的搪塞永远都和坦白一样好。

“我能照顾好自己。我能应付这种小事上的几条负面言论。我不需要你代替我成为舆论焦点。我不想你这样。”Steve因为极度的沮丧而大喊出声，尾巴僵在身后的沙发上，耳朵因不快而倒下。

Tony的耳朵耷拉了下来，他嘶嘶地说：“他们说你疯了。他们在撒谎。”

“接下来你要说他们在侮辱我的人格了。”Steve说，烦躁地揉了揉耳朵。

“呃……他们确实这么做了。”Tony生气地反驳，他移开了视线，试图重拾冷静，假装他没有因此发怒。

“我不在乎他们怎么看我。”Steve说。他咽下了剩余的话，因为那些就太过了，可能也不适合现在说。别人怎么看他真的无所谓，Tony怎么看他才是最重要的。相比起别人怎么看他，他更在乎别人怎么看、怎么说Tony。看着Tony走出去把自己当成靶子，把原本攻击Steve的伤人话语转移到自己身上来保护他，这让Steve很难过。

Tony开始用手指梳理尾巴上的毛，假装漠不关心。“美国队长的名誉很重要，不只为了团队，也为了那些仰慕他的人。我们不能假装这无所谓。”

Steve叹气，低声说：“那钢铁侠的名誉呢？”

Tony听起来有点疑惑。“怎么了？人们就希望我做这种无礼的采访。这都算不算我做过的最糟糕的事。”

“我知道这不是，你对待那个人的方式……他活该。但我知道你不想处理这些烂摊子，还有，把你的动物形态展示给那种人看，会让让你更容易受到最差劲的人的攻击。我不想让你被迫做这些。”

“最后也总要做的。长痛不如短痛。”

他们只是在绕圈子。Tony不会承认他是故意吸引了保守派媒体的火力，只为转移对公众对Steve行为的负面评价。也许他以为Steve会因那些评论而受伤，有人说Steve永远也配不上美国队长的名声，说他作为一个犬类变形者有多不合适。不论原因是什么，Tony都不会直接说出来。而且Steve其实也不知道逼Tony承认有什么意义。已经做过的事无法挽回，承认也不会改变结果或现在的状况。Steve一反常态地倒在沙发上，叹了一口气。

他看向Tony，Tony不肯看他，只是坐在那儿，背部僵硬，显然很不舒服。Steve不想让Tony今天再有被攻击的感觉了，他也知道现在自己并不适合陪在他身边。如果Steve留下来，他可能会在本就很紧张的氛围里说错话，但他也不想留Tony一个人呆着。那么，显然他只有一条路可走了。

Steve闭上眼睛，任凭世界扭转，进入自己的本质，直到四周都在改变，仿佛宇宙在退去，他的周身离中心只有一英寸。他睁开了眼，移动的不是世界。改变的是他自己。

他变形了。

穿上了皮毛后，Steve温柔地低吠了一声。Tony转过身来，看到大狗形态的Steve，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

Tony把自己尾巴尖上的毛拍下去，耸了耸肩说：“我猜我该下去工作间干点活儿了。”

这就没用了。当Tony刚走进来时，他看起来很疲倦，他需要的是休息，而不是工作。Steve呜呜地叫了一声，扑通一下趴在了沙发上。在这个形态下，他不费吹灰之力就能占据大半个沙发，他的鼻子已经压到了Tony的大腿侧。Steve又叫了一声，这次是表示抱怨的高亢颤音，他向前挪了一点，透过睫毛抬眼看向Tony。他发现Tony也盯着他，看起来有点怀疑。

Steve又低叫了一声，往前多挪了一些，把吻部放在了Tony的大腿上。他一直盯着Tony，寻找不满或不适的迹象，但Tony没有发出任何声音，也没有抗议。Steve把这当做了邀请，继续缓缓向前挪动，直到他巨大的头都放到了Tony的腿上。他把一只爪子伸到Tony的腿下，放松地叹了一口气，然后歇了下来。

“你整个下午都要把我按在这吗？”Tony问。Steve瞥了他一眼，幸好，对这个现状Tony更像是被逗乐了而非生气。Tony的条纹尾巴躺在身侧，比起刚刚紧张地卷曲着，现在已经完全放松了。Steve认为这是个好现象。

Steve又叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛，让自己的头更重地躺在Tony的大腿上，表明他要呆在这里了。安静地过了半分钟后，Steve感到一只手在试探性地抚摸他的耳朵，他一直知道自己的耳朵如丝绸一般柔软。Tony似乎很喜欢抚摸他柔软的耳朵尖，然后又用手指仔细地梳过他头上的毛发。Tony强壮的手指像按摩一样梳过他的皮毛，在他的后颈上轻柔地按压、拖拽，简直像天堂一般。

“我想我们俩都可以休息一下。”Tony低语，让手陷入Steve的长毛中。Steve的尾巴同意地敲打了两下。“那就一小会儿。”

没错，就一小会儿。这样Steve就能有足够的时间来思考如何实施他的计划。

#####

Steve第二天就开始了行动。他没有开车，而是选择了他的摩托。Steve冲过急转弯，高速绕过其他车辆，感觉身体逐渐放松，进入了完成计划的节奏。这很好，因为他计划的下一步，在中央公园，会需要他更加平易近人。

他在公园里散着步，走过一个个家庭和单独来的人，拍拍偶尔凑上来嗅他的狗。有些人认出了他，但没有接近。这里的人们对他很熟悉。人们表达对美国队长感兴趣的方式主要是远远拍几张照片，大概会发上他们的推特或Instagram。Steve走过几个互相抛球玩的小孩子，他的脚步慢了下来。他发现他们也发现了他，也并不惊讶地看到他们扔着玩的球滚向了他的方向。

小孩子经常会在他的身边做这种事，往他的方向扔一个球，希望能有机会和他说上话，或只是作为朋友间的挑战。Steve亲切地捡起了球，朝他们扔了回去。接到球的男孩咯咯直笑，直接把球向他丢了回来。

Steve笑了。

球从空中划过，Steve向前走了一步，然后又一步，然后他在迈步时变形了。他的肌肉在绷紧，身体同时收缩和伸展。就像打喷嚏前的一瞬，时间仿佛停止……然后他用四条腿踏上了地面，高高跳起，张口接住了球。孩子们大声欢呼着，Steve带着球向前跑去，把球放在了他们的脚边，尾巴不住地摇摆。他们捡起球，又给他扔出去。

一个成年人，用自己变形后的大狗形态和陌生人玩抛接球，是很罕见，甚至有辱尊严的事。虽然在家庭朋友之间可以接受，但在公园里的一群小孩子中出现就是完全的怪事了。当人们意识到这是大狗形态的美国队长，像……呃，一条普通的狗一样在玩抛接球，有一小群人开始围观，这就更加不同寻常了。美国队长可能在公共场合总保持着光彩照人的微笑和亲切友好的举止，但Steve知道作为一个犬类变形者，他经常给以人冷淡、拘谨的印象。无忧无虑地到处乱跑，还是大狗的形态？这足够引起所有人的注意了。

Steve高高跃起，到达了常人所不能及的高度，又用超人的速度转身、奔跑，这些足以确实地证明他的身份。孩子们爱死了这个，大人们却很困惑，但这也没有让他们停止拍照和议论。Steve在大狗形态的体型也超过常人，身上布满缎子般的金色皮毛，他知道他能让孩子们眼前一亮。他轻轻叼着球，随意地跑来跑去，和孩子们玩抛接球和抓人游戏。如果小一点的孩子抓住他的话，他会把他们拽过来，还会快活地跳进任何出现在眼前的泥巴地里。

当孩子们玩累了，Steve小跑着离开了，尾巴自信地举起，在背上蜷曲。他想给身体一点从兴奋中平静下来的时间，于是沿着人行道一路嗅着，还在几丛有趣的灌木上停了一会儿，通过气味吸收着周边环境的信息。最终，当他又变回人类时，他能感受到灰尘和泥土随着变形而来，他的衣服在他变回来的一瞬就被弄脏了。通过眼角的余光，他发现有人在热情地拍照录视频。很少能看到复仇者们在公共场合变形，但更罕见的是他们和一群孩子在草坪上嬉戏，还公然地到处乱嗅，既不注重礼仪，又显然没什么职业上的原因。

“嘿，美国队长，先生，您有空吗？”

一个十几岁的女孩突然冲到了他面前，她穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤，手上举着手机，明显是在录像。她身旁站着一个年轻男孩……等下，是Peter？Peter尴尬地对他微微挥手，嘴角挤出一个不确定的微笑。Steve又看了看这个女孩，意识到她一定就是他们听过很多次的MJ，他听到的大部分都是关于她虽然有点专横，但也是个聪明、上进的年轻活动家。Steve之前听了Peter描述后觉得他会喜欢她，现在只要看到她坚毅的下巴，黑色尾巴在身后举起，以及尾巴尖端微微卷起、展示出她的兴奋和自信的样子，他猜这个感觉在这次相遇后可能更会被证实了。

Steve没有做过这个的准备，但他很擅长抓住送上门的机会，以及随时调整自己的计划。

“当然，我能帮你什么吗？”他问，带着他私下自称为“美国队长公共服务声明式”的微笑。

“我叫Michelle Jones，我在经营一个名叫“世间的野生型”的博客，我想知道我是否能问您几个关于最近复仇者们近期事件的问题。”她说，指了指她举起的手机。

Steve对着手机摄像头微笑，回答说：“听着很有趣，问吧。”

女孩的脸上闪过一丝微笑，唯一能看出她大概很兴奋的反应，然后她控制住了自己，认真地继续了她的采访。“您的队友Tony Stark刚刚在亨特新闻上进行了一个爆炸性的访谈，关于Tony Stark的动物形态以及因为他是野生型而产生的许多言论，您有什么见解吗？”

Steve真的很喜欢这个姑娘。“你知道，我的年代有很多好事，也有很多坏事。现在世界已经有了很大的改变，不论好还是坏。”Steve缓慢、谨慎地开口，“疫苗的发明，医疗的进步，通讯的便利化，这都是长足的进步。我本以为我们在对待野生型的偏见上也会有所改进。在我的年代这是个很大的问题，就像种族歧视和性别歧视一样。我本以为我们现在有进步了，但看来我错了。”

“所以您不同意野生型由于拥有野生本能，而不适合担任高位或领导公司运行的观点？”MJ问，眼中闪烁着赞同的光，她微微歪头，圆耳竖起。

“这是我听过的最愚蠢的话。”Steve直截了当地说，一想到这个，他的耳朵由于不满而微微向后倒下。“如果我在战场上能信任野生型的机敏，相信他们能做决策，能掩护我，能拯救他人，为什么我不能相信他们可以开董事会、可以担任CEO？从没人质疑过复仇者里有Thor这头狮子，为什么他们会为一个野生型担任首席技术官而感到不安，尤其是这个人过去的成绩已经证明了他可以带领公司走向成功？Tony为他的公司和团队创造的东西常常超出我的想象，而他可以让这些东西派上用场。有人见过他最新的纳米盔甲吗？非常惊人。”

Peter一直在点头，谈到Tony的天才和技术时他总会这么兴致勃勃。

“是啊，那个非常厉害。”MJ说，像狗看见骨头一样继续说，“我可否理解为您不赞同亨特新闻的Puck Kirkman和他在采访中说的关于Tony Stark的话？”

Steve皱起了眉头。“亨特新闻和我在很多事情上都持有不同观点。我做的很多事他们都会不赞成，但这也不会阻止我。”

“比如？”MJ急切地催促道，嗅到了故事的气味。

“这么一想，我倒不确定我身上是否还有他们会赞成的事了，除了呼号里带了美国两个字。首先，他们不会喜欢我对政治、移民和医疗的看法。同时给两个队击球对他们来讲大概也不可接受吧[见本节后注]。”Steve用沉思的语气说。

MJ和Peter愣住了。Peter盯着他，嘴巴滑稽地张开又合上。MJ先冷静了下来。

“您的意思是——您知道自己在说什么吧？”MJ问，第一次有些迟疑。

“没错，我知道。这是个棒球的比喻吧？队伍里的其他人总是嘲笑我棒球比喻的用法。”Steve摇着头说，“好了，孩子们，我该走了。注意安全，别惹麻烦。”

他们还在张口结舌的时候，他愉快地敬了个礼，淡定地离开了。

这样大概能对付一阵子的新闻了。

注：棒球的比喻就是将棒球术语用在恋爱/性方面的一系列俗语。最著名的就是一垒代表牵手，本垒代表上床。这里Steve说的同时给两个队打球，代表他是双性恋。Steve相当于直接在MJ的采访上出柜了。


	8. Steve

“我真不敢相信你们俩。”

Steve和Tony局促地站在Pepper Potts的全身立体影像前，她两手叉腰，瞪着他们的样子仿佛他们是两个捣蛋的小学生。他们用了最新的StarkPhone的全息通讯界面，使得Pepper能像站在他们面前一样瞪着他们，然而她实际上远在日本。

“我只是做了个访谈，你让我去做访谈公开我的变形的，我不明白你为什么要生气。”Tony试图搪塞过去。

“我让你去和比较友好的人做访谈，像Colbert和Ellen，会对你的处境——”

“我想还不如直接点儿，先解决掉最难的，然后就反对者们就不会——”

“——表示同情的。你想的不是反对者的事，我知道不是，别假装这不是为了——”

“——说我不敢面对最难搞的人。你难道在担心我应付不了亨特新闻吗，你知道我能——”

一般情况下，当这俩人变成这个样子的时候，别人都会坐下开始看戏。但Steve认为他也要对刚刚爆发在他们两人身上的新闻负些责任，所以他插嘴说：“我很抱歉，Pepper。我们没想给你带来麻烦，但有些事就这么发生了。”

Pepper猛地看向他，Steve瞬间开始怀疑自己是否该引起她的注意。她并没有受到触动，因为她双臂交叉，皱起眉头。“别对我用你的狗狗眼，我不是Tony，我不吃这一套。”

“我……什么？我什么也没做。”Steve说，但他突然陷入了Tony很吃Steve的狗狗眼这一套的想法。真的吗？因为这很有趣，而且可能很好……

Tony瞪着Pepper。“我不吃他狗狗眼这一套。”

Pepper无视了他们，继续说：“你也没好到哪儿去，Steve。首先，你在记者招待会上咆哮了，我从来没见你这样过。你很清楚Tony自己就能处理好。”

“它就这么发生了。”Steve有点虚弱地说。

“然后，你变成了大狗的样子，去和小孩们玩抛接球和飞盘，你知道一般人不会这么做。”Pepper接着说，“而且你在一个青少年做的博客的采访上出柜了，这条新闻已经完全火了。所有人都想知道你究竟是真的在说你是双性恋，还是你只是太老了不清楚那句话的意思。”

Tony突然插话，声音里带着赞赏。“我真的无法相信你居然用出柜在全世界钓鱼。这大概是我见过的最高级的钓鱼方法了。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”Steve说，双手背在身后做出稍息姿势，表现出礼貌和无辜。他不得不咬住自己的脸颊才能不笑。

“你当然不懂了，钓鱼队长。”Tony摇着头说，虽然他看起来更像是钦佩。

“这次我站在Tony这边。”Pepper说，听起来远没有那么钦佩，“哪怕只有一瞬，我也不相信你不知道自己在做什么。新闻现在只谈论这一件事了。”

“好吧，总比他们之前谈论的事情要好。”Steve耸耸肩指出。

“哈，所以你是故意的！”Tony大喊。

Pepper叹了一口气，揉着鼻梁。“Steve，你不能因为你不喜欢媒体正在说的新闻，就去制造更大的新闻，”

“没错，这其实是我的活儿。”Tony说，严肃了一点，“我希望你出柜不是只为了把人们的注意从我和亨特新闻的那个谁的采访上转移走。”

“嗯，我希望你挑起和亨特新闻的争端不只是为了把人们的注意从我在新闻发布会的咆哮上转移走。”Steve回击，转身与Tony对视。“而且我也不在乎公开我是双性恋的事实。这不是什么大秘密，我只是不知道怎么说出来而已。不过，现在我知道了，而且这也起到了很好的作用。”

Tony回瞪着他，似乎有点儿不知道说什么，他的眼睛在微光中闪闪发亮。

“你们两个都要立刻停止给媒体捣乱。”Pepper说，明显被惹怒了，她的声音打断了Steve对Tony的关注，“如果你们不停下来，那你们迟早要栽跟头，把事情弄得更糟。而且你们俩，我现在本应该在回答关于最新StarkPhone的问题，而不是解决这些问题。”她指指他们，仿佛他们囊括了她所有的难题。

“好吧，反正我们也已经做完了。”Tony随意地耸耸肩。

发现Pepper看起来很可能要再来一场咆哮，Steve迅速地说：“我很抱歉，Pepper，我们将来会在更小心的应对媒体，小心做事。”

Pepper叹了口气，揉着自己的头，他们一定让她很头痛，Steve感到有些抱歉。“要是我能相信就好了。就……低调几天，让事情平息一点。别那么鲁莽，如果可能的话。”

“我们会努力的。”Steve保证，他大概只能做到这样了。

“行吧。”Pepper听天由命地说。

在Pepper和Tony多讨论了一点关于最新发行的StarkPhone的事情时，Steve随意地走到了沙发边，舒服地坐下等着。他们正呆在公共区里，因为今天大部分人都出门了，他们知道自己能为接下来的训斥保留一些隐私。Pepper说的一些话……让Steve开始沉思。

他等了一会儿，浑身僵硬地坐着，甚至因为绷得太紧有些颤抖。Tony一直和Pepper来来回回地说，一会儿甜言蜜语地劝，一会儿又惹恼她，她则聪明地予以回击。当他结束了视频通话溜达过来时，似乎一点儿也没有受到责骂而担心。他扑通一声坐在Steve身边的沙发上，这份温暖对Steve来说简直是诱惑。

“我想着意味着我们都要低调行事一阵子了。”Tony说，听起来有点无所谓。Steve没有惊讶，因为Tony能窝在工作间里好几天，期间完全注意不到时间的流逝。

Steve耸了耸肩。“我不在意离开公众视线。”

“我们都要在家里歇几天。”Tony说，又挖苦地加了一句，“这大概意味着，明天地球就会被一群流窜的邪恶外星人攻击。”

“总会有邪恶外星人。”Steve同意，摆出一副智者的样子。

Tony被逗乐了，然后他叹了口气，向后靠去。“休息一下对我们都好。我会去敲敲打打，你会用你的盾打烂什么东西，权当放松。”

“我没有把用盾打烂东西当做放松。”Steve说，假装被冒犯了，然后他又说，“我把护理我的盾当做放松，我用盾打烂东西是为了好玩。”

“你大概需要把一种不用盾的活动当做放松，不然团队会把盾当成你的安全毯了。”Tony笑着说。

这个开场很好，他不能错过。所以Steve尽量无辜地问：“对了，说到不用盾的活动，我一直觉得，梳毛能让我放松。”

他说话的时候竭力装作若无其事，努力保持和Tony的对视，仿佛这不算什么。Pepper先前的话让他开始思考，他和Tony之间的事情是否是一个双行道，而不是他一直以为的死胡同。Tony之前试图让Steve免受攻击，这又导致了Steve试图做完全一样的事。这似乎不是普通朋友间的一来一回。还有那个关于狗狗眼的评价……有没有可能，Tony对Steve的感情不只是普通的友谊呢？

他的期望可能太高了，但Steve知道，成功总是需要冒险。

“是吗？”Tony说，看起来很惊讶。

“如果是由正确的人来的话。”Steve提议，因为一直强迫自己看着Tony瞪大的金色眼睛感到有点羞涩。

“所以，你说正确的人，是指，类似，呃。”

Steve滑下沙发，坐到地上，对Tony微微笑了一下。“我们为什么不试试弄清楚呢？”

Tony嘴巴微张，瞪着Steve。

“如果你不想也没关系。”Steve说，因为Tony的毫无反应的沉默，他现在有点不确定了

“不！我是说……”Tony清了清嗓子，向Steve身边挪了一点，“我是说，我们……呃，我们来验证一下这个假设。”

“虽然我很确定结果会是什么，但我们最好还是确认一下。”Steve尽量大胆地说，因Tony的话语突然如释重负。这是不是意味着——Tony真的有可能——

在Steve的思绪陷入无尽的希望和极度的不确定之前，他感觉到Tony移动到了自己身后的垫子上，然后把手放到了Steve的肩膀上。Steve不得不咽下一声喘息，拼命告诉自己别那么荒唐，但他简直抑制不住兴奋和渴望的悸动。他曾经让Tony给他梳过一次毛，就在和女巫的战斗之前，但那次是因为他用了点小计谋。这次，他只是坦诚地说了出来……

他感受到滚烫的呼吸，然后粗糙的舌头刮过了他的右耳，这是小猫的那种轻舔，仿佛在喝水。Steve在沙发和Tony坚定的支撑下简直要融化了，他尽情享受着耳朵上的梳理。

Steve在纯粹的愉悦中浑身瘫软，沐浴在肩膀上Tony手掌的温暖里，粗糙的舌头舔舐着他的耳朵。如果他能发出咕噜声的话，他一定会的，但事实是，他开心放松到尾巴都不想摇了。他闭着双眼，头部后仰来给Tony更好的角度。过了一会儿，Tony停止了小心的舔舐，换成用手温柔地挠着他的耳后。Steve只能发出享受的叹息。

“Steve？”Tony说，他的声音低沉又安静，几乎就在Steve的耳旁。Steve颤抖了一下，温暖的呼吸吹到他敏感的皮毛下，他感到一阵愉悦的刺痛在皮肤上舞动。

“嗯？”他像在做梦一样回答。

“你为什么喜欢我给你梳毛？”Tony问，犹豫地吐出字句。

Steve皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开眼睛向后看去，正遇上Tony带着好奇的深色眼睛。他不明白，这难道不明显吗？“因为……因为是你。”Steve无助地说，“我一直都想让你为我梳毛。”

他看到Tony的眼睛瞪大了，迅速地眨了几下，然后慵懒的快乐终于消散到能让他意识到他可能说的太多了，也许他把自己的情感表现的太明显了，而他还不知道Tony是怎么想的。梳毛不一定都是与性相关的，但也非常亲密。难道Steve回答的方式已经让他暴露了吗？

然后他抓住了Tony脸上一闪而过的微笑，最小的笑容。Tony迅速动了一下，他向前倾身，又舔了一下Steve的耳朵，然后又坐直身体转向一旁，突然开始不厌其烦地用手梳起毛来，仿佛忙得顾不上别的事。Steve眨眨眼，盯着他，手覆上自己的耳朵。Tony舔了他，即使……即使Steve很可能已经暴露了他的感情……

这难道意味着，也许……

但是这不可能。Steve想太多了。他坐直身体，慢慢爬回了沙发上。不，是他想太多了，但他对自己说，他已经对得到的东西很满足了，经过了Tony的梳毛和爱抚，他已经有了能够回味的温暖和幸福。Steve揉了揉自己的耳朵，看着Tony挑剔地用手抚平身上的衣服。这已经完全足够了，能离Tony这么近，能感受到他紧挨时的温暖。

然后，Tony完全地，毫不在意地说：“你想和我吃晚饭吗？”

Steve瞪着他。Tony仍在不厌其烦地梳毛，头都没抬。

“晚饭……就是，团队的晚饭？”Steve问，几乎是挤出沙哑的声音，害怕到不敢期望得到真正想要的结果。

“不，我是说约会的晚饭。”Tony丝毫没有停顿地澄清。他的声音平稳又随意，好像在问Steve有没有时间来看一遍他们上次团队训练的视频。该死，比起这个平淡、随意的邀请，Tony对团队训练的兴趣听起来可能还比较大。

Steve更仔细地观察着，终于发现Tony的手有细微的颤抖，他的尾巴紧张地在身后一动不动。Tony的视线在他身后乱晃，露出一点的尖牙轻咬着下嘴唇。他很紧张。这对Tony来说并不是什么随意的问题，这只是Tony通常情况下对待重要事情的方式：假装它不重要。他认为和Steve约会很重要，他对Steve的回答感到紧张。然后Steve还坐在这，沉默着，像个傻瓜一样大张着嘴，有可能已经让Tony觉得答案是否定的——

“好的，好，我是说，好的。”Steve突然一口气说了出来，想到Tony可能会因一时紧张把邀请撤回他就害怕。“好的，当然好了，我们去吃晚饭约会吧。”

Tony开始仔细地用手梳理自己的耳朵根。“我想我听见了第一个‘好的’，Steve。”他语气轻快地调笑。

但Steve已经不会被骗了。从Tony突然翘起的尾巴尖和竖起的耳朵，他知道Tony很高兴，很愉快。

“你懂的，得确定你的听力没问题。”Steve反击道，因为他想看到Tony的脸，而他知道如何最快地引起Tony的注意。

Tony愤怒地回过头来。“你是想说我——”他猛地停了下来，嘴巴大张，盯着Steve。

他确实想看到Tony的脸，但他也知道自己的脸一定也值得一看。他能感受到他的脖子、脸颊和耳朵因为高兴和激动而滚烫，能感受到他的尾巴飞快地摇着，太快了以至于大概已经成了一片开心的模糊毛团。他知道他很可笑，但他不在乎。现在Tony转向了他，他能看到Tony脸上的微笑，眼中的亮光。

“Steve，你现在非常红。”Tony说，嘴角勾起一个更大的，被逗乐的笑。

“我只是……很高兴，非常高兴。”Steve用最轻描淡写的方式说，虽然他知道他已经把所有的快乐都表现了出来。

Tony低下头，藏起了他愉快的微笑。而Steve只是对着他傻乐，完全没有试图抑制。突然间，Tony俯下身，冲进了Steve的空间，正对着他的脸。Steve堪堪发现了一个恶作剧的笑，接着就感受到温暖的唇贴上了自己的脸颊，给了他一个温柔的吻。然后Tony又回到了原来的位置，抚平了衬衫，虽然他的脸上还留着难以抑制的微笑。

Steve呻吟了一声，几乎控制不住自己，Tony用手堵住了一声大笑。现在轮到Steve了，他倾身向前，离得越来越近。Tony向下方看去，目光似乎停留在他的衬衫下侧，脸也微微转向一旁。但Steve只是离得更近了一点，鼻子抵上了Tony的脸颊，碰到了他打理得整整齐齐的山羊胡。Steve的鼻子尖沿着山羊胡的边缘轻轻滑过，呼吸着Tony温暖，诱人的气息。然后，Steve停了下来，鼻子贴着Tony的脸颊上方，等待着。

终于，终于，Tony微微转了一下头，只有一点，然后他们鼻尖相触。Steve轻轻吸进一缕气息，然后他们轻柔地蹭了蹭鼻子。这个动作的甜蜜，和其中的亲密让Steve的心跳都轻快了起来。他把头向左偏，Tony在完美地同步下把头向右偏，他们的唇贴在一起，一个温柔的，探索性的吻。Tony的唇立刻张开了，Steve也照做了。他们的吻缓慢，又慵懒，仿佛拥有全世界的时间。也许确实是这样。Steve感受到Tony的手缓缓划过他的肩膀，又移到背部给他一个拥抱，他这才意识到他也已经抱住了Tony，虽然他想不起来是何时这样做的。他收紧了手臂，把Tony拉得更近。他们的唇分开了一瞬，又迅速紧密相触，渴望着更多地品尝对方，再也不分离。Steve感受到，也听到他的胸前传来一阵低沉的声音，发现Tony在发出咕噜声，这是纯粹的满足的声音，只能让Steve更用力、更深入地吻Tony。

他们开始时慵懒又缓慢，温柔又试探，但在结束时，他们都气喘吁吁，嘴唇发红，头发被彼此的手弄乱，耳朵上的毛竖起。他们停了一会儿，在彼此的唇边大口喘气。这只是个吻，但Steve觉得他从未如此激动。Steve睁开了眼睛，撞上了一对因愉快而明亮的金瞳。Tony收紧了双臂，在Steve的脸颊上印下一个吻，然后他突然挤出了Steve的怀抱，离开了沙发。Steve控制不住地发出失望的呻吟。

Tony回头看了他一眼，笑着露出可爱的尖牙。“我晚饭前不出门。你以为我是什么猫啊？”

“那你要去哪儿？”Steve难过地问，“我们不用做别的什么，就在这儿，一起坐一会儿。”

“我有要处理的事，狗狗队长，还没功夫在沙发上搂搂抱抱。”

Steve眨眨眼，努力把四散的理智收回来。他大声说：“连给国家象征的时间也没有吗？”他从沙发上抬头看向Tony，努力睁大眼睛，让耳朵和尾巴耷拉一点，摆出渴望和请求的模样。

Tony又回头看了他一眼，似乎在空无一物的地面上绊了一下。他找回平衡，转过身来对着Steve挥着手指。“不不，狗狗眼很危险的，赶紧收起来，不然可能有人会受伤了。我以前见你用过这招，我知道这不可信。”

Steve笑着看他，摇摇尾巴。“抱歉，总得试试。”

Tony笑了，摇着头。“无耻。”

“晚点见？八点在我的楼层找我，我们去吃点东西。”Steve提议，想再确认一遍，这真的要发生了。

Tony点点头，悠闲地走进开着的电梯，在门关上时对Steve抛了一个飞吻。Steve摔回沙发上，用绝对很蠢的方式一个人傻笑，享受着空气中他们二人混合的气味。他舔舔嘴唇，回味着那个味道，回味着刚才的感觉，Tony离得那么近，他好温暖，脖子弯曲着，顺从地张开嘴……哦，即使Tony不能留下来吻他，Steve也很乐意他们就坐在这里，分享沙发，分享气息，一起休息。

但他现在要等到晚饭时间，Steve完全不知道他要怎么熬到那时候。他现在浑身充满了活力。

电梯门开了，Steve猛地回头去看。Bucky吹着口哨溜达了出来，然后因为这捕食一样的目光怔住了。

“什么鬼，Steve？”他惊讶地问。

“Tony刚刚约我出去了。”Steve脱口而出，笑着站起身。

“噢，恭喜。那你就可以不用整天闷闷不乐的，好像总有人踩到你蓬松得可笑的尾巴似的了。”Bucky说，他并没有真的在抱怨。

“去吃晚饭，约会的那种晚饭。”Steve继续说。

“所以……”Bucky疑惑地盯着他。

Steve笑了。“我现在非常兴奋，但我要等到晚饭时间，所以我想我最好消耗消耗能量。”

Bucky后退了一步，举起了双手。“不要，我太阳刚升起的时候就出去了，早点回来是为了睡会。我现在做不了任何摔跤或者追逐——”

“为Bucky和我安排57号训练条例，JARVIS。”Steve上前一步说。

“了解，训练条例已初始化。电梯已为您和Barnes先生暂时关闭。”JARVIS用空中的扬声器宣布。

Bucky抱怨：“该死，Steve。”

Steve只发出了胜利的嚎叫，然后变形了。Bucky转身就跑，一路咒骂着，Steve紧追着他不放。

#####

“队长，先生正在您的门口。”

“请他进来。”Steve说，有点紧张地迅速摘下围裙，挂在了餐厅桌子的边上。

电梯门打开，Tony走了进来，他停下脚步嗅了嗅空气。

“你做饭了。”Tony惊讶地说。

但Steve也在嗅空气中的味道。他的厨房和餐厅在过去的一个小时内一直充满了令人垂涎欲滴的气味，他煎了牛排，用黄油、盐和胡椒腌了豌豆和葱头，还用烤炉烤了裹上香料的土豆、胡萝卜和南瓜。但他闻到的不是他做的食物的味道。不对，这是新的香味。他深深呼吸，努力区分这些气味，试图弄清楚这些新的是什么。虾，辣椒，大蒜，意面。

这些都来自Tony拿在身侧的袋子里。

“你带了食物。”Steve同样惊讶地说。

“我从我最喜欢的意大利餐厅带来的，因为我觉得我不该用我的烹饪实验折磨任何人。”Tony说，努力表现出不在乎，让这看起来不算什么大事。

但Steve很了解他，他忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，也缓缓地摇起了尾巴。他们都很可笑，他们两个都准备了食物，好像要证明他们能养活对方一样。他一直因能为Tony做饭的想法感到兴奋，却没想到Tony很可能会因为完全相同的原因也给Steve带来食物。

Steve上前去帮Tony拿手里的东西，但Tony后退了一点说：“把我的东西放到冰箱里吧。你为我做了一顿饭，闻起来好极了。我们绝对要吃这个。”

Tony感激地看着仔细摆放在桌子上的饭菜，好像几乎忘了他自己也带了吃的，他是认真的。

“不，蒜香面包和意面闻起来也非常好。我们为什么不各吃一半呢？多样性也很好。”Steve说，小心地把食物袋子从Tony手上拿走。他从一个袋子里闻到了熟悉的肉桂的香甜。“噢，你还带了个苹果派。简直完美，我们能和冰箱里的冰激凌一起吃。”

“你还做了冰激凌？”Tony问，脸上没有一丝惊讶，好像他完全预料到了Steve会这么做。

虽然这种自信让他很受用，Steve摇着头笑了。“不，我完全不会做，我买的。”

“哦哦，Ben&Jerry家的‘杏仁旋涡队长’？”

“那个，还有‘疯狂榛子史塔克’。”

Tony坏笑着挥了一下尾巴。“我猜它们混在一起的味道一定很好。”

Steve清了清嗓子，他知道自己没脸红，但他尾巴摇动的样子一定已经暴露了他。“我同意。我也喜欢把两种混在一起吃。”

“品味很好嘛。”Tony夸奖道，他走向桌子时擦过Steve的身侧。

晚饭非常美味。Steve多拿了几个盘子，他们两人把每道菜都吃了一些。Tony频繁地从Steve的盘子里偷东西吃，虽然他面前就有完全一样的食物，他坚称从Steve的盘子吃会更美味。为了反击，Steve也一直把Tony的食物拿到自己的盘子里，这没能制止Tony的偷窃行为，虽然他现在吃的食物一开始就在他的那边。

Steve时不时就会惊叹于Tony到底有多好看。他原本就已经是毁灭性得好看了，现在他不停用难以自制的目光看着Steve则更让他分心。Steve会喜欢所有Tony在美学方面的决定，尤其是他在工作间蓬头垢面却满脸喜色时。但他怀疑，全世界都会屈服于一个穿着合体的红色衬衫，领口微张，露出优雅脖颈和诱人锁骨的Tony Stark。他的头发巧妙地做了发型，耳朵上的毛发也梳得整整齐齐。在他还没坐下时，Steve简直无法把目光从Tony紧身到下流的黑色裤子上移开，他细长的尾巴向上弯曲，更让人注意到臀部和结实的大腿。

在Tony调情的话语和深沉的目光里，Steve去拿甜点的时候已经感到身体在衣服之下燥热。在厨房中，他又解开了身上蓝色衬衫的一颗扣子，Natasha说这件衬衫看上去就像在洗衣服时缩水了一样。但他还是穿了这件，因为一个月前，他第一次穿这件衣服的时候，Tony心不在焉地把手放到了他的肱二头肌上，喃喃地说这很衬他的眼睛，然后咳嗽了一声，接下来一晚上都无视了他。但愿他这次能得到更多肱二头肌上的抚摸和夸赞，以及没那么多的无视。

当Steve回到餐厅后，他把一盘苹果派和一碗冰激凌放在了Tony面前，然后没有转一圈坐到对面。而是坐在了Tony旁边的椅子上。

“你介意我坐在这儿吗？我们能一起吃甜点。”Steve说，努力不要把尾巴摇得太用力，期待Tony能同意这个靠近点的要求。

“真是个好主意。”Tony说，他对Steve笑的时候眼角有皱纹。他移动了一下椅子，这样就离Steve更近了，又把碗和盘子推到二人中间。

Steve注视着Tony，开心地享受着他们二人混合的气味，他自己的气味染上了阳光下的金属味和浓郁的坚果味。看着Tony嘴角的皱纹和深褐色眼睛中的笑意，Steve努力假装专注在派上。他用叉子挖出一块，吃了一口。

“感觉如何？”Tony发出了咕噜声，好像他在问别的什么。

Steve咽下食物，看向Tony，希望自己的眼神也能让他的话像在谈论一些不是苹果派的东西。他说：“简直绝妙。”他又用叉子切下一小块派，递给Tony。“试试吗？”

Tony又黑又厚的睫毛垂下了，然后他带着狡黠的目光抬起头，耳朵微翘。“我很想试吃一下。”

然后他身体前倾，越过举着的叉子，停在了离Steve的唇不到一英寸的地方。这时Steve已经屏住了呼吸，眼前只有模糊的Tony Stark，他占据了他的整个世界。Tony轻轻地舔了一下Steve的下唇。Steve倒吸一口气，张开了嘴，Tony就凑上去舔舐他的唇间，用一个温暖、挑逗的吻品尝了他的嘴巴内部。Tony把手放在他脸上，在这温柔的指引下，Steve微微歪头，让这个吻更深入，让Tony用小猫般的舔舐探索他的口腔。他们唇舌相接，品尝着彼此，经过一小段火辣后，他们不得不分开呼吸，Steve发出了一声丢人的、喘不上气的呻吟。Tony洋洋得意地笑着退后，停在仍举在半空的叉子那儿，因为Steve脖子以下的身体都完全僵住了。Tony一边盯着Steve瞪大的眼睛，一边扭过头，含住了危险地挂在叉子边缘的苹果派。他缓缓地，享受地把叉子拽出来，咀嚼并咽了下去，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

“真美味。”他发出了咕噜声。

Steve忍不住了。他前倾过去，在Tony的嘴边嗅着，吸进他混着肉桂和苹果的温暖气息。在他缓慢深沉的呼吸下，Tony一动不动。然后Steve越过Tony抓住了冰激凌碗。他对Tony笑了笑，无辜地睁大眼睛，然后把叉子放在放派的盘子上，舀了一大勺冰激凌。

“冰激凌都要化了。”他温和地说。

“你真是坏透了。”Tony嘟囔着，用另一把叉子叉进苹果派，“你准备分享一下那个‘疯狂史塔克杏仁队长’吗？”

“嗯……不，大概不会。”Steve说，又挖了相当大一勺奶油榛子和樱桃杏仁，他知道这样会惹恼Tony。

果然，Tony气得张大了嘴。“Steve，你怎么能这样？这是我最喜欢的两种口味，你就一点也不让我吃？”

Steve又冲他幸福地笑了一下。“你可以试吃一下，就像刚才。”

“我创造出了一个怪物啊。”Tony夸张地抱怨。

但他把椅子拉近了些，这样他就紧贴着Steve了，近到Steve能感觉到他低沉的咕噜声。他像吃亏了一样叹着气，再次前倾，试探着吻上了Steve。Steve的尾巴愉快地甩了起来，打到了Tony的身侧。当这个吻以两人轻柔的叹息结束时，Steve突然意识到有什么温暖又柔软的东西缠绕在他的尾巴上。他不禁回头瞟了一眼，惊讶地发现Tony深金色的尾巴与他毛茸茸的浅色尾巴交缠在一起。

“你的尾巴一直在打我，我只是让它不动了而已。”Tony说，表现地毫不在意。

Steve压下一个笑。“谢了，感谢帮忙（I appreciate the hand.），或者在这里，是尾巴。”

“当然了。”Tony不屑地说，然后又试图偷一点Steve的冰激凌。

接下来发生的事就是努力阻止甜点失窃，主要过程包括Steve试图摇晃自己和Tony缠绕在一起的尾巴，以及许多甜蜜的吻。


	9. Tony & Steve

早上这个时间总是很凉爽。再过一会儿，当他们准备起床的时候，JARVIS会打开暖气，这样即使光脚踩在地毯上，房间也会很温暖舒适。

但现在时间还早，太阳刚从阴影笼罩的摩天大楼上方冉冉升起。Tony的耳朵尖能感受到凉飕飕的空气，这让他更不想离开温暖的毯子堆。这就是他喜欢在夜里把温度调低的原因。

这是他们俩喜欢这样的原因。

Tony把眼睛睁开一条缝，享受着眼前的风景。他面对着窗户醒来，睁眼就能看到太阳从城市上方升起的美景，但他还是扭动着翻了个身。毕竟，这边的风景更好。他很少在这个时间醒来，但他做了一个关于长着蜘蛛腿的小狗的奇怪的梦——这就要怪Peter了——惊醒后就发现自己睡不着了。他决定抓住这个少有的机会，尽情地观赏Steve的脸，贪婪地看他柔软的睫毛和微张的嘴，欣赏Tony最喜欢轻咬的饱满下嘴唇。Steve高高的鼻梁和鲜明的颧骨仿佛是用最高级的象牙雕刻出来一般，周围是蓬乱的头发和放松的浅金色耳朵。

一般情况下，在他们都醒着的时候，Tony会努力不被发现盯着Steve看，所以他总是摆出漠不关心的样子。这是个愚蠢的本能，而且也很难做到，因为Steve那么好看。他英俊，善良，幽默，有点吹毛求疵，慷慨，正直，而且他属于Tony。我的，我的，我的，Tony愉快地想。

Steve的生物钟差不多快要让他醒来了，他会去晨跑一会儿。所以Tony一点也不内疚地把头紧挨上Steve裸露的胸膛上，尽情享受着两人光裸皮肤上的温暖。他们都舒服地待在厚厚的被子下方，分享温暖，四肢交缠。咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，Tony从胸口深处发出幸福的声音，一边用脸颊蹭着Steve的锁骨，愉快地听到Steve稳定的心跳声从耳朵下方传来。Tony伸手在Steve的腰间摸索，找到了那条搭在大腿上的毛茸茸的尾巴。他轻轻拍了拍那条尾巴，占有性地用手指梳理了几下蓬松的绒毛，确保他们的气味混合在一起。然后他也把自己细长的尾巴拉了过去，让两条尾巴紧紧交缠。他知道Steve会因这个微笑，他一直觉得他们的尾巴在无意识中缠在一起很可爱。当然了，Tony总是假装这件事完全是在睡梦中偶然发生的。

Tony把头舒服地埋在Steve强壮的脖子和宽阔的肩膀联结的地方，他深吸一口气，享受着他们交织的气味。然后，为了更清楚些，他在Steve的脖子上蹭了蹭脸颊。这是我的，这也是，这也是，都是我的。

“早上好。”Steve喃喃地说，声音带着刚醒来的沙哑，他被Tony热情的气味标记行为吵醒了。

“Mrr。”Tony只说了一个字，他正忙着在Steve的肩膀上蹭脸颊，双手占有性地环在他的腰间。

Steve在舒适的毯子下轻抚Tony光裸的肩膀，突然间，他一个翻身，Tony就被压在了他的身下。Tony发出一声惊讶的“mrp！”然后就发现自己跌进了一个带着瞌睡的拥抱。自从六个月前他们搞在一起后，Tony就经常陷入这种状况。只要有机会，Steve就会整个抱住Tony把他压扁，或被Tony整个抱住压扁。不管怎样都很好。

“Steve？”Tony问，他的鼻子成功从Steve头的一侧伸了出来，但他只能看见金发和一只浅色的耳朵，毯子几乎蒙住了他们的头。

Steve微微打起了呼噜，又睡着了。这很少见，因为Steve基本上都起得很早，总是神采奕奕地（bright eyed and bushy tailed，双眼明亮，尾巴蓬松）从床上跳起来，字面意义上的。Tony才是那个总想让Steve在暖和的毯子堆里多呆一会儿的人。但Steve直到昨天清晨都一直在出任务，接下来又是一个漫长的，充满活力的夜晚，所以他大概才会赖床。

叹着气，Tony试着扭动了一下身体，但没产生任何变化。实际上，他敢发誓Steve即使在睡梦中，也抱得更紧了些。

Tony考虑了下自己的位置，然后又回去接着在Steve的头发上蹭起了脸颊，甚至还轻轻咬了几下那只软绵绵的耳朵。再过一会儿，他会一直挠Steve的脸，直到他醒来把应有的注意力还给Tony，但现在，Tony很满意现状。我的，我的，我的，Tony愉快地想着。

#####

Steve在看电影，但并没有真正注意到屏幕上在放什么。他正处于一种心满意足的朦胧感中，他正愉快地被他的族群，他的家人包围着，他能感受到脖子上有个小小的，温暖的毛球，搭在他的肩膀上，感受到脖子上稳定的隆隆声，幸福如潮水般涌来。Steve举起一只手，抚上Tony蜷在他肩膀上的小小身体。用手感觉到Tony的咕噜声给他带来幸福的平静。Tony在Steve的掌心蹭了蹭他的头，鼓励着这轻柔的触碰。

当电影结束时，Steve都不知道屏幕上发生了什么。灯光缓缓亮起，屋子里的其他人开始伸懒腰，变回人形。

“这很有趣。”Thor说，“我很喜爱地球上关于英勇的战士们与不可能之事斗争，且从不丢下任何一名同伴的娱乐影像。特别是那个助手，他是一个人类男性的优秀范例。”

“你知道我们刚看的是重制版《捉鬼敢死队》吧？”Clint怀疑地问。[注]  
注：重置版捉鬼敢死队里的那个助手是海总演的。

他们肯定是在被Thor嘲笑，他总会装出这种复古的说话方式，假模假样地扮演一个无知的外星人。Steve发现人们总会被Thor装出来的对人类搞笑方式的无知而欺骗。

Thor指出：“我了解，且我认为我说得非常准确。”

Bruce从扶手椅中站起来，提议道：“也许我们该看看原版。”

“呃，可别。”Bucky说，在好几次电影马拉松之后他已经很有意见了。

Tony终于从Steve肩上的小憩中醒来了，Steve努力压下想哄他继续睡的冲动，他在Steve的脖子上很温暖，有种信任的感觉。但他不能独占Tony。几分钟的伸懒腰和软软的喵喵叫后，Tony从他的肩上跳到了大腿上，停下来在Steve的身侧蹭蹭脸颊。然后，Tony转了个圈，又转了一圈，好像在找什么东西，接着突然扑通一下趴在了Steve的腿上。Steve屏住了呼吸，Tony翻了个身。哦，现在Steve正看着那毛茸茸的，带斑点的肚子，他从经验里知道那诱人的绒毛会如缎子般柔软，就像一朵温暖的云。

“这是个陷阱。”Natasha说，她站起来，走到厨房里加入了Bruce。

“伙计，你知道这是陷阱。”Clint说，“别因为可爱就一脚踩进去！”

Tony又扭过来了一点，对Steve歪歪头，缓缓眨着眼。他发出一声轻柔的，探寻的，“Mrrp？”

“这简直是作弊。”Clint赞叹道。

Steve无法拒绝。他伸出一只手，摸上了露出来的肚皮，准备在自己的手变成瑞士奶酪前享受三秒。

但是，Steve接着意识到他确实在抚摸Tony的毛，想着好软，真的好软，他的指尖的感觉简直不可思议。这是信任的表现，喜爱的证明……而且……

Steve意识到他的手没有受到攻击。

相反，他的手安然无恙地停留在这缎子般的柔软中。Tony和他对视，缓缓眨着眼睛。

Steve知道他的脸和脖子正在变红。因为这种信任的展示，一阵兴奋和愉快突然涌上心头，他压在身下的尾巴正试图摇摆。

“我靠。”Clint惊叹。

“哇哦，这很……有趣。”Natasha说，听起来完全从冷嘲热讽变成了震惊。

Steve轻轻地揉着Tony脆弱的肚皮上最柔软的皮毛，Tony允许他这样做。实际上，Tony弯起了身子，开始舔舐Steve的手，像在给他梳毛。

“这玩意儿也太可爱了。”Clint说，掏出手机准备记录这一刻。

一瞬间，Tony变回了人形，半个身体挂在Steve的大腿上，Steve的手还在他的肚子上揉着。Tony转过身，洋洋得意地对Clint比了个中指。Steve大笑着，弯下腰来吻了Tony竖起的毛茸茸的耳朵。

Clint耸了耸肩，还是拍了张照。他发到Instagram时的标题是“大腿上的钢铁猫（Iron Lap Cat）”。

一夜之间，这张图火遍了全网。

【全文完】


End file.
